Beautiful Disaster
by Moony-Blues
Summary: She doesn't know why he's holding on, but she's sure of one thing: this will either be a beautiful relationship or a beautiful disaster. CainDG based on the song by Kelly Clarkson. Please note rating change! Reviews are welcome. Now complete!
1. He Drowns in His Dreams

Chapter 1—He Drowns in His Dreams

He didn't know she was there, standing over his bed, watching him toss in his sleep. DG stood, watching his face as he battled whatever foes plagued his dreams, and fought herself over whether she should wake him. Cain grunted, a sure sign that the dream was deepening and intensifying, and DG put a thin hand against her forehead in exasperation. He was going to start getting more vocal soon, and she didn't want to hear Adora's name on his lips, followed by her own in that terrified tone of voice like he had several nights in a row that week. The princess tucked her thick raven hair behind her ear and reached out to put a hand on his shoulder.

Cain didn't waken, but his tossing stilled. She had been startled the first night when she had heard him and came to awaken him from those terrible dreams. Rather than wakening him, her touch had allowed some of her light to pass into him, chasing away the phantoms of his sleep. She had sought out his comfort that first night because of her own dreams, only to find him dealing with his own. Now, it had almost become a ritual. Every night, she did the same thing…she would wait for a while after he dropped her off at her door and then slip out and down the corridor to make sure that his sleep was peaceful.

She stood there for a little while, puzzled by the way their relationship had inexplicably changed. Or at least, how her role in their relationship had changed…and without his knowledge. He still was her protector, the one who stood by her to see her through her tough times. Her mother had seen to it that the job was given to him permanently, and no one refuses the Queen of the Outer Zone, least of all a washed-up ex-Tin Man who desperately needed a job, anyway. DG, however, had found herself protecting him more often than the other way around. She protected him from himself, protected his heart from being forced open too soon, and protected his sleep from the images he had been forced to watch for eight annuals.

And now, just scant months after the Eclipse, she knew that she was in serious danger of getting herself hurt over him. She wanted so much just to see him smile, to save him from the terrors of his past. Her heart ached for him, and she knew that she was treading on dangerous ground. She could easily lose herself in those baby blue eyes and that cute crooked smile. Her world would come crashing around her ears if ever he left her.

She stopped herself from stroking his cheek. Forcibly, she reminded herself that she was his charge. Not only that, but she was half his age, and the Heir Apparent to the Realms. _Don't borrow trouble._ She remembered those words that her mom, at least the one she had known growing up on the Other Side, had told her often in matters of the heart. There was no future for any relationship that they might have. Her mother's marriage had been exception enough to normal royal precedents. Ahamo hadn't been twice Lavender's age, and he had been a Slipper, which gave him much more social standing than a Tin Man. This was the way it always had to be.

DG knew that she needed to leave, but she couldn't tear her eyes from his face. A peaceful look had settled over his features, softening the set of his jaw and the edge of his cheeks. She realized then that he didn't look like he was pushing 42 years—annuals—_whatever!_ He looked younger, if that was even possible. When he was awake, he seemed older, his eyes haunted and his face drawn. She imagined that was what eight constant years—annuals of torture would do to a person. He was damaged and broken, and she couldn't help but feel like she should try to help him heal.

She had to be very careful…she was still just a kid to him, and he made reference to the term often, not knowing that it drove a dagger through her heart every time. DG found herself fighting the urge to wrap him in an embrace each morning when she emerged from her rooms to find him waiting for her. She knew that love was what he needed now, but she also knew that he was going to resist it.

The younger princess had found herself drawn inexorably to this broken shell of a man, wanting to make him better, wanting to see him bloom under her care just like the tree in the Fields of the Papay. It was a connection that she couldn't avoid, as if something in her magic had locked on to him when she'd freed him from the witch's prison. She had felt it growing since the Eclipse, strengthening. She probed that connection, using techniques that Tutor had been attempting to teach her, and felt something like a strong rope or light chain between them, linking their hearts. She took a step back when she found it anchored to him, seeing it caught tightly in his fist in her mind.

In that moment, she knew that there was more than just a job between them. It was something that to which they were both clinging. She felt again, opening her eyes to hidden things, and again the picture of his hand came to her mind, the knuckles clasped so tightly around that connection that they were turning white. He needed her…for what she didn't know, but he needed her, and he didn't know how badly she needed him.

Finally, she stopped fighting the urge to reach out for him and lightly brushed her fingertips along his cheekbone. _If only…_ She stopped, quickly withdrawing her hand, and quickly turned on her heel, leaving the sleeping Tin Man, whose dreams were now peacefully quiet.

* * *

Author's Notes: Ok, so I can't resist the angst muse. I've discovered that I really don't want to. This little piece is based on the song "Beautiful Disaster" by Kelly Clarkson (the version on Breakaway), lyrics as following. I'm considering making it a multi-chapter piece…if the muse is fed enough, I will. In other words…if you want to see if they actually get together in this one, and if you want to know how that magical connection between the princess and the Tin Man got there…REVIEW! ;-)

Disclaimer for **entire** piece: I own a laptop, a '95 Nissan Maxima, and the clothes I wear. Sadly, that list does not include the rights to either Tin Man or "Beautiful Disaster." I receive no compensation, monetary or otherwise, other than the reviews posted. I just like playing with other peoples' toys.

_He drowns in his dreams, an exquisite extreme, I know  
__He's as damned as he seems and more heaven than a heart could hold  
__If I tried to save him, my whole world could cave in  
__It just ain't right, it just ain't right_

_Oh and I don't know, I don't know what he's after  
__But he's so beautiful, such a beautiful disaster  
__And if I could hold on through the tears and the laughter  
__Would it be beautiful, or just a beautiful disaster?_

_His magic and myth, as strong as what I believe  
__My__ tragedy with more damage than a soul should see  
__But__ do I try to change him, so hard not to blame him  
__Hold me tight, baby hold me tight_

_Oh and__ I don't know, I don't know what he's after  
__But he's so beautiful, such a beautiful disaster  
__And if I could hold on through the tears and the laughter  
__Would it be beautiful, or just a beautiful disaster_

_I'm longing for love and the logical  
__But he's only happy, hysterical  
__I'm searching__ for some kind of a miracle  
__Waited so long,__ I've waited__ so long_

_He's soft to the touch, but frayed at the end, he breaks  
__He's never enough and still he's more than I can take_

_Oh and__ I don't know, I don't know what he's after  
__But he's so beautiful, such a beautiful disaster  
__And if I could hold on through the tears and the laughter  
__Would it be beautiful, or just a beautiful disaster?_

_He's beautiful…such a beautiful disaster_


	2. An Exquisite Extreme

Chapter Two—An Exquisite Extreme

DG sat on her bed in the wee hours of the morning, staring unblinkingly into the flames of her personal fireplace. She was confused and slightly overwhelmed. Tutor had been trying to catch her up on the fifteen years of her missed magical training, and she had a feeling that if she hadn't missed those years in the first place, she wouldn't feel so lost now.

_My fault…it's all been my fault._ Her curiosity, cowardice, and disobedience had caused all of it. A tear dripped down her quivering chin. She had been told many times that she wasn't to blame, that she had been a child at the time, that it wasn't her fault…but she knew better. If she hadn't been so insistent on exploring that cave, following that voice, then the last 15 years—_annuals!_—would have been so different. The heaviest guilt lay in the fact that the man in the other room would never have been tortured if not for her.

Pink began to tinge the sky outside, but she didn't notice. She'd tried to sleep but had ultimately failed. The image of Cain's hand around the cord kept coming back to her mind. She laid aside the confusion over what the connection was and instead focused on what that image meant. In the vision he had been holding it so tightly that his knuckles were white. She had only begun to probe what that action might have meant when she forced it from her mind. The only thing that lay down that road was more confusion.

She heard a light tapping at her door that brought her back to reality. Standing, looking for her robe only to find that she had misplaced it, she distractedly called for her visitor to come in. Her breath caught in her throat when Cain entered, holding said robe. Cain raised an eyebrow at her confused expression, but merely held out the garment. She crossed the room, taking it from his hand, careful to not let her fingers meet his.

"Is there going to be an explanation for this?" he asked quietly. She couldn't read his face.

"No, Mr. Cain," she said simply. Truthfully, she didn't know what kind of explanation she had to offer. The truth would be too weird. Cain growled his exasperation, then noticed the puffiness around her eyes.

"Did you sleep at all, kid?" he asked, finally allowing his concern reach his eyes.

"No," she said again. His raised eyebrow prompted her to add: "Bad dreams."

He held her gaze for a few moments and her heart skipped a beat. Neither said anything, and he seemed to be searching her eyes for a better reason for her sleeplessness and the discovery of her robe in his room. She prayed silently to whatever Ozian gods might be watching that he wouldn't be able to notice the flush of her cheeks and the haziness in her eyes. If he did, he said nothing. Soon, he broke the eye contact, mumbling something about coffee, as he turned and shut the door.

She watched the door in silence. Closing her eyes, DG reached out again, feeling the connection still there, his grasp on it still firm and insistent. The princess blew out a breath that she didn't know she'd been holding.

* * *

She found herself in the library later, paging through several archaic books on magic. In her lesson that morning with Tutor, she'd been tempted to ask about what she'd seen the night before. She'd decided against that course of action; explaining the vision without giving too many details would have been impossible. There was no one for her to turn to for advice…at least no one that she felt comfortable telling, anyway. She still didn't know her parents well enough, Azkedellia was understandably introverted to the point of being a hermit, Raw had gone back to his people, and Glitch's advice would be laughable at best.

Her frustration grew by the minute as her vision blurred through fatigued eyes. Shaking her head, she pinched lightly on the bridge of her nose and drew a deep breath. Cain, her ever-present shadow, raised an eyebrow at her back from across the room. He'd long since stopped trying to figure her out, but her behavior this day was peculiar even for DG.

"Princess," he said softly. She started, her exhaustion making her more than jumpy. "I think you might need to get some rest."

"I'm fine, Mr. Cain," she replied wearily without turning around. He'd already tried three times in the past hour to convince her to go back to her rooms for a nap, but she was too intent on finding her answers. She only wished that the books would be more helpful. Then again, she supposed they couldn't comply with her needs when she couldn't see straight enough or pay attention long enough to read them. She rested her chin on her fist, resting her elbow on the table beside her and turning in her chair so she could put her feet on the chair next to her.

* * *

DG woke hours later to find herself on her own bed. She sat straight up, throwing off the blanket that someone had put over her. It was dark outside her window and a glance at the clock on her bedside table, coupled with the grumbling in her stomach, told her that it was well past time for her evening meal. The grit in her eyes and the clamminess of her skin prompted her to stop in her washroom. She washed her face and combed her hair, then changed into pajamas. Feeling slightly more human, she headed for her door, intent on slipping down to the kitchens to find something to eat.

It was still a strange feeling for her to step outside her door and see the guards on either side of it. She ignored them as they fell in-step behind her, but did vaguely wonder why it took two hunks of Royal Army muscle to do the job of one ex-Tin Man. That thought caused a smile to play at her lips as she wandered the corridors.

That smile quickly disappeared from her face when she entered the kitchens to find said Tin Man sitting at the counter. He had apparently been waiting for her. A plate of sandwiches sat in front of him, as well as a pitcher of some seasonal fruit juice. At the place next to him was an empty saucer and glass. She let a small smile return to her lips as she sat down, only to let it fall from her face when she saw the book she'd been reading earlier, open to the same page she'd been on before she'd fallen asleep in the library.

"So…does this have anything to do with whatever happened to keep you awake last night, Kid?"

"Can I plead the fifth?" The blank look on his face would have been funny at any other moment. She smiled at him, reaching for the sandwiches and hoping that he might drop the subject. _No such luck_, she thought as he snatched away the plate.

"If there's something wrong, DG… I can only protect you if you're honest with me."

"It's fine, Mr. Cain." She turned that wide-eyed smile on him, trying to disarm his curiosity.

He didn't say anything, but he did push the plate back toward her. After she finished her first sandwich, he tried again. "You know, Kid, you don't have to talk to me, but you should talk to someone. Whatever's botherin' you is enough to have you digging around on your own on some very…_interesting_ subjects. I have a feeling it might even be a contributing factor to the fact that I found your robe in my room."

"Really, Mr. Cain, it's nothing to worry about." She turned her powder blue eyes to his and smiled as convincingly as she could. "I'm fine…I just had a few nightmares last night."

"Nightmares about magical bonding methods?" he asked, poking the book pointedly.

DG winced. She was not having this conversation with him, not here, not like this. "Cain, for the last time, it's nothing. Don't worry about it." She shot him an attempt at her most disarming smile.

He didn't buy it, but he didn't say anything further. After she had her fill, he walked her back to her room, offering her his elbow as fatigue caused her to sway on her feet. He saw her safely inside it before walking down the corridor to his own room. She turned her back to the door, leaning against it and taking a deep breath. Glancing again at the clock, she pulled her chair back in front of the fire place, sitting down to wait until he needed her.

* * *

Author's Notes: Thanks to all the lovely reviewers. The muse is grateful, as well, as it so graciously inspired this chapter. I hope you all like it. As always, reviews are very welcome. 


	3. Damned as He Seems

Chapter 3—Damned as He Seems

He was falling, reaching desperately for something, anything, to which he could hold. It felt like he hung in the air forever. The world around him slowed, telescoping behind him. Then he hit…plunging through solid ice into the cold blackness of freezing water. He continued to fall, through cold and dark, as the world receded into nothing. After what seemed like an eternity, flashes of terror, torment, and torture flashed through his mind, starting with a woman of golden brown hair and hazel eyes. She screamed his name, the sound of it echoing through the darkness. He screamed for her, his voice muted and muffled, falling thickly from his mouth directly to the ground. His beloved Adora's features began to change, her warm eyes turning cool blue and her golden hair falling around her face in wavy raven tresses. DG's porcelain cheeks blushed pink as she struggled against the men holding her, screaming his name at the top of her lungs. He called again, a different name on his lips, but no less terrified.

At that moment, the dreams began to fall back into the abyss as a beam of light invaded his mind, chasing away the phantoms. He ran to that light, his limbs suddenly freed of the crushing weight of the ice that had held them just moments before. He rushed toward wakefulness, but the light left him just short of that point, the image of laughing blue eyes and the sweetest smile he could remember ever seeing guiding him and guarding him through the rest of his sleep.

* * *

Wyatt woke the next morning without any remembrance of the dreams. He looked out the window at a sky that was barely starting to turn pink and orange around the edges. The air outside his window was crisp and clean, carrying the smell of the lake at Finaqua to greet him. As he dressed, he remembered his late night non-conversation with the younger princess of the House of Gale. The book she had been reading was still on the small desk across from his bed, still open to the passage she had been reading. 

_Magical bonding…_he still didn't know what it meant. Bonding was an archaic practice that even the Sorceress hadn't employed. It was rarely done. _Why is she reading about it? What is going on with that girl?_ He squared his shoulders, remembering her refusal the night before to tell him what was going on. He pulled on a clean shirt—the Queen had tried to get him to wear a uniform, but they'd compromised with a closet full of regular clean clothing—and fastened his holster around his shoulder and waist. In the washroom, he splashed cold water on his face and ran some through his hair, letting it cool his skin and his nerves.

He peered at his reflection in the mirror, leaning forward to get a closer look. Even he could see the tension in his jaw and the fatigue around his eyes. He'd noticed that he hadn't been sleeping soundly, but could never tell why. When more water couldn't wash away the stress, he shrugged his shoulders and turned away. On his way out the door, he grabbed his duster and fedora, draping the former over one arm.

Thankfully, he didn't have far to walk to DG's chambers. He'd been relieved when he hadn't found any more of her clothing laying around his room that morning. Part of him, that part that kept reminding himself that she was still just a kid, didn't want to know and wasn't going to ask how it had ended up there yesterday morning. That was the same part of him that prayed that she didn't answer the light knock on her door as he tapped one knuckle against the wood.

"Come in," he heard her say through the door. _Damn…_

He gently pushed the door open, his heart sinking into his stomach when he saw her curled up in a chair in front of the fire. From the look of her still-made bed, he figured that betting she hadn't slept again was a safe assumption. _Something's gotta give…_

"Didn't sleep again?" he asked softly.

"No," she replied simply. "I slept yesterday afternoon…and it threw off my schedule."

He didn't respond at first, not wanting to point out that she'd only slept for about five hours the evening before. After a moment's consideration, he decided it would be better to spare her dignity on that point. He did ask: "Do you want me to cancel your morning with Tutor?"

DG smirked and said, "Mr. Cain, you're my bodyguard, not my personal assistant. But, to answer your question, skipping today would just create more work for later, so no, I don't want to cancel. He'd never forgive me, anyway," she added with a small, wry grin.

Again, Cain didn't respond. She looked at him, seeing his hesitation. "It's ok, Mr. Cain. It's just some light insomnia. I'm sure I'll sleep tonight." Her smile almost disarmed his concern…almost.

He made sure to stay closer to her that day than normal, afraid that she'd pass out on her feet as she was walking down the corridors. After her lesson in the morning, she again insisted on spending her afternoon in the library. He noticed that the dark circles under her eyes were getting darker by the hour, but he didn't say anything as he sat in the chair across from her. She was strong-willed and he'd learned to just let her have her way and stick close when trouble came.

It wasn't long before her head started to nod. When she finally fell asleep at the close of the afternoon, only half an hour before the family normally took their evening meal, he let out an exasperated breath. He rose from his chair and walked to her, running a hand down her long dark hair before bending to pick her up. Outside the library, he motioned for a nearby guard to follow him as he carried DG up to her room.

The guard stayed outside her door as Cain kicked it closed with his heel. As he had the day before, Wyatt laid her on her bed, slightly dismayed at how light she was. He covered her with a thick blanket and stepped back from the bed. Something was going on, and he hated not knowing what it was. Whatever it was, it was enough to have her scared to the point she wasn't sleeping. He didn't know what to do, though. He could out her to her mother, but he correctly figured that she'd only be furious with him. Her father wouldn't know how to help. Azkedellia came to mind, but she wasn't exactly doing well herself. She was his best bet, though.

* * *

"She's been doing what, exactly?" asked an incredulous Azkedellia. 

"Reading about magical bonding, Your Highness," he said stiffly, uncomfortable with the formality, but infinitely more comfortable than calling the girl by her rightful name.

"Whatever for?"

Cain gave a noise in the back of his throat, a sort of half-groan and half-growl, that more clearly enunciated his frustration than words could have. "That's why I came to you, Highness," he said evenly. "She won't tell me what's going on, but this was the second morning in a row that I've found her out of bed having not slept." He stopped for a second, gauging the princess' response. "She might talk to you," he said finally.

Azkedellia closed her eyes, and Cain could only assume that she was considering the options. After a moment, she opened her eyes. The brown orbs, laced lightly with lavender, grew a little wider, but she didn't say anything other than, "Very well." Cain blew out a breath he hadn't known he'd been holding.

"I must ask you, Mr. Cain," she said after regarding him for another moment, "to let me go to her. You mustn't be in the room. I'll bring her some food later when she wakes."

Cain raised an eyebrow in puzzlement, but decided not to argue over it. "Yes, Highness. Thank you," he said as he bowed out of the room.

* * *

Author's Notes: Sorry this update took a few days…grad school is a pain in the ass sometimes. Please R/R if you like! Thanks to everyone who has already left reviews. 


	4. More Heaven Than A Heart Can Hold

Chapter 4—More Heaven Than A Heart Can Hold

Azkedellia sat in DG's room, settled in a chair next to her sister's bed, regarding the younger girl thoughtfully. Occasionally, her eyes would close, and, but for the creasing of her brow in concentration, a casual observer might have thought that the chocolate-eyed maid was having trouble staying awake. However, this was not so. Azkedellia was probing, reaching out to the link between her sister and the Tin Man, trying to read the subtle nuances of the magic around it. She couldn't deduce exactly what it was and she could easily tell it was beyond her experience and knowledge.

DG stirred in her sleep, slowing emerging from her dreams. She sat up slowly, not noticing yet that Az was in the room. When she did see her sister, she didn't even have to ask why she was there.

"I'm going to kill him," she said grimly.

"Why?" asked Azkedellia.

"Because he went behind my back…because I told him that it's not a big deal…because I don't want to talk about it and he knows that damn well. Do I need any more reasons than that?"

"Yes, you do," said Az flatly. "DG, you're not the only witch here, and don't forget that. He came to see me after dinner and told me something was up. He told me that you were researching some heavy topics, including bonding methods. Since he was in the room, it wasn't hard for me to probe."

DG stared for a moment in disbelief, the stare turning into one of annoyance and anger within a few moments. Azkedellia didn't let her voice that anger, though.

"There's a reason that newer books don't even touch the subject of bonding, Deej. It's an archaic practice, and the long-term results were usually unpredictable, at best. Also, both parties have to be active participants in the bonding process, which you have already read is long and involved."

"Yeah," said DG shortly, "I have already read that, and you've not told me anything more than I've found through diligent research of my own." She threw off the blanket that she assumed Cain had covered her with and stood up from the bed, quickly crossing the room to her door. As she touched the knob, she said: "Now, if you'll excuse me, I think I've had enough meddling for one day."

Azkedellia didn't move from her chair as DG opened the door. "I have answers for you that will take you weeks to find on your own," she said quietly, her eyes holding her sister's in a firm challenge.

"I guess that's something I'm just gonna have to learn on my own, Azkedellia."

The older girl said nothing as she stood and walked to the door. She drew up short of it, turning to look at DG. Her voice was steady and calm as she spoke.

"You're not going to find your answers before you actually need them DG. This isn't something that you can do on your own."

"While I appreciate your concern," said DG, setting a hard edge to her voice, "I need a lecture on independence about as much as I need another babysitter."

She immediately regretted those words as she saw their effect on her sister. The girl's brown eyes grew large and haunted, the word an unintended reminder of that fateful day at the Cave. Az didn't reply. She just lowered her eyes, blinking back the tears that crowded their corners, before sweeping quickly through the door. She nearly barreled into Cain as she hurried down the corridor.

The Tin Man looked at DG in shock, a reproach on his lips. He'd heard every word since the younger girl had opened her door. When he saw the shame already on her face, he decided he didn't need to verbally scold her. He was however, less than kind when he handed her the dinner tray he had been holding. Neither the Tin Man nor the Princess said a word as she took the tray and he closed the door behind her.

* * *

Though her stomach had growled with hunger immediately after waking, DG lost her appetite until a few hours after her confrontation with her sister. She hadn't intended to be so rude. _Face it…you were down-right hateful to her, and she was only trying to be a good big sister._ She didn't even have a good reason for it. True, she had felt betrayed by the fact that Cain went to Az behind her back, and she hadn't been sleeping, but that was really no excuse. _This particular slice of humble pie is extremely bitter._

After changing her clothes, she stoked up the fire on the hearth and sat down in front of it, losing her thoughts and her sense of time as she stared at the flames. That's when she felt it—a tugging at her heart that she could literally feel. At first, she didn't know what it was. Then it got more insistent. She closed her eyes and didn't even have to concentrate on Cain before she knew that it was him. Jerking up from her reverie, she quickly glanced at the clock, which showed that the time was well past midnight already.

Quickly, DG threw her robe over her slender shoulders. She didn't even give her customary "keep quiet" gesture to the guards posted outside her door as she rushed down the hall. It took all the self-control she could muster to not bang through Cain's door. Opening it as quietly and slowly as she could, she immediately heard him crying out her name already.

Cain had been tossing for some time; there was a thin sheen of a cold sweat on his body and he had mostly kicked off his covers. DG's bare feet made it easy to rush to his side without making any noise. She placed a hand on his exposed shoulder, trying not to be distracted by the fact that he wasn't wearing anything at all. Closing her eyes, she concentrated on the light that was flowing through her into his dreams.

After he stilled she stumbled back, shocked an terrified. The connection between her and Cain had somehow deepened. Closing her mind, she felt along the cord between them again, noticing that it had grown thicker. It had physically pulled her to him. Drawing a ragged breath, she slumped down into a chair nearby, watching him sleep. She stayed there, a silent guardian, until the clock on his desk chimed the hour.

_One o'clock, _she mused to herself. She rose, her knees still a little weak, approaching him again. She brushed her fingertips through the short blond curls on his head and dared to lean down and place a chaste kiss on his cheek before turning to go back to her rooms.

The guards outside the door, who had followed her down the hall, gave her a puzzled look, which she pointedly ignored.

"Don't say anything to anyone, do you understand?" she asked quietly and tiredly.

"Yes, Your Highness," they replied as she pulled the door of her chambers shut behind her.

* * *

Author's Notes: I had used the word mage here simply because I thought the word magician just looks and sounds too corny in this context, and I'm desperately trying to avoid anything in this story that even resembles a kernel of corn. Now...I'm not so sure, lol. After reading Chibi-Kaz's review, I changed it to witch. I was trying to use a gender-inclusive term, because it will come into play later. But if you consider Baum's works to be canon (which is probably the only right thing to do, lol), then the use of witch for women and wizard for men is appropriate. If you guys have a better idea, be sure to mention it in a review. Just so you all know, I should have been studying for a quiz tonight…but my brain is officially in rebellion against all things relating to school, so you all get a much deserved treat. Thanks to everyone who's been reviewing. Your input and feedback are greatly appreciated. 


	5. If I Tried To Save Him

Chapter 5—If I Tried To Save Him

Wyatt remembered his nightmares for the first time when he woke up the next morning. He remembered the terror and confusion, as well as the desperation. The chill air on his skin caused him to shiver. He sat up, drawing the blanket over his shoulders, wrapping himself in its folds to try and regenerate some body heat. His plunge through the icy waters of his dreams left a chill in his heart. The chilly air filtering through his windows that morning wasn't helping matters, either.

He drew a slow, ragged breath. The images from his dreams filtered through his mind again. Those that chilled his blood the most were of DG's terror-filled face; the sound of her desperate screams ringing in his ears caused his heart to race painfully. He brought a hand to his brow, cradling his head as he tried to blink away the images. When that didn't work, he stood, letting the blanket fall to the bed, and crossed the room to his washroom. After washing his face and dressing, he felt a little better…but the ghosts of his dreams still clung in the corners of his mind.

He glanced quickly at the clock on his desk, noting that it was early enough for a cup of coffee before he needed to relieve the guards at her door. As he walked down the corridor, he tipped his hat at the two men, catching the odd look they shot him. Cain told them he'd be back, and headed downstairs to chase that cup of coffee. He returned to DG's door a few moments later with the steaming mug in hand, already feeling warmer.

The guards gave him another odd look as he asked them to report. He raised an eyebrow at them, but didn't ask further questions when they reported that there had been no problems in the night. He didn't quite believe them, but he knew that if any dangers had arisen in the night he would have been awakened much earlier. Nodding, the ex-Tin Man dismissed them before draining his mug.

* * *

DG had just begun to doze, sitting in front of the fireplace and staring into the flames, when she heard the tapping on her door. She started, jerking fully awake, and looked at the clock on the mantle. _Six o'clock…has it really been five hours?_ She called for Cain to come in, knowing it was him. _Who else would come at this hour in the morning_ Pulling her robe tighter around her, the princess didn't bother expending the energy to turn around. 

Cain cleared his throat from the other side of the open door. "For gods' sakes, Mr. Cain, I told you to come in." She didn't turn to see the slightly uncomfortable look on his face as he entered the room. "And close the door…you're letting in a draft." His characteristic growl of exasperation caused the corners of her mouth to turn up in a partial smile. No matter how grim things got, at least his discomfort with all things personal served to lighten the mood.

She heard him shuffle his feet behind her and rolled her eyes. Tweaking her head in the direction of the second chair in front of the fireplace, she said, "Have a seat."

He gave her an appraising look, noting the darkening circles and puffiness under her eyes. His chest inexplicably tightened. Whatever was happening to her was beyond his power to control, and he'd almost rather see her as he had in his dreams, screaming his name in horror, than as she was sitting before him. Her eyes were haunted, and they were blood-shot, at least, what he could see of them from his angle.

Wyatt broke their slightly uncomfortable silence. "I'm cancelling your schedule today."

Her head turned impossibly fast as she broke her attention from the fire. "You can't do that, Cain!" she said quickly.

"Oh, yes I can," he replied, firming up his voice to let her know that his decision was non-negotiable. "It's my job to make sure that you're safe, and while your health isn't an explicitly mentioned priority in the job description, I consider it to be an implicit part of the job. I don't even care what your mother might say. You're not leaving this room until you've had at least eight _consecutive _hours of sleep. I'll have breakfast brought up from the kitchens and then you're going straight to bed, no arguments."

DG was too stunned by his emboldened speech to say anything. She just sat in her chair with her mouth hanging open. Perhaps it was her fatigue, but she couldn't even think to mention that she had lessons that morning with Tutor, or that she was supposed to be meeting a representative from the Eastern Guild with her mother that afternoon, or that she needed to spend the time between those two engagements in the library trying to figure out what the hell was going on with the connection between them. The princess simply nodded, too tired to argue.

* * *

Cain was true to his word. He had breakfast brought up for the both of them, his protective nature setting his will to not let her out of his sight in stone. The Tin Man even went so far as to tuck her under the covers as she yawned deeply. DG was asleep almost as soon as her head hit the pillows. He called for one of the guards from another part of the palace to come and station himself outside the door before Cain settled into one of the chairs in front of the fire, propping his boots up on the other, to watch her sleep. 

He rose about an hour later, and found the Queen to report DG's status. The Queen was slightly shocked to hear that he'd cleared DG's schedule without consulting her first, but when he told her of her daughter's sleeplessness, she agreed that there was nothing else to be done.

"Mr. Cain," she said sweetly before he left her office.

He turned and said, "Yes, Your Majesty."

"I trust that you will inform me sooner next time there is something affecting my daughter as badly as you're describing, should anything like this happen again." The smile on her lips was devoid of any humor.

"Yes, Your Majesty," he said quietly. "I will."

* * *

DG woke again in the middle of the afternoon. She was slightly disappointed that Cain wasn't still there, but she could feel that he wasn't far away. 

_Ok, that's weird,_ she thought. _First __I could feel him tugging in his dreams, and now I can sense how close he is._ The increasing strength of the connection between them was starting to frighten her. She didn't know what was going on, and that thought truly scared her.

A tapping at her door disturbed her thoughts, and she quickly rose to put on her robe, hoping it was Cain. She was slightly disappointed when she opened the door for Azkedellia, more bitterly so when she noticed that the guard at the door was a muscle-brain from the Royal Guard. Rather than acknowledging the guard's uncomfortable squirming, she turned to her sister.

"May I come in?" asked Az, slightly uncertain.

"Of course!" said DG, ashamed anew at her behavior the day before. She quickly snapped at the guard for tea to be sent up.

The girls settled into the chairs by the fireplace, and the tension between them grew until they both started apologizing at the same time. They looked at each other, and DG was relieved to see the warmth in her sister's eyes. Both girls laughed good-naturedly.

"Az," began DG, "I'm so sorry about what I said yesterday…I—"

"DG, I should be apologizing," interrupted Azkedellia. "I invaded your privacy, and I didn't do it very gracefully."

"Mutually forgiven?"

"Yes," said Azkedellia. She smiled as a maid brought in their tea. The older of the girls sipped on the warm liquid, watching her sister over the brim of her cup. She began anew her attempt at their conversation from the previous day.

"Little sister, we really need to talk about this thing with you and Cain," she said, trying to keep her tone delicate.

"Az," said DG wearily. "I don't think this is something that you can help with."

"How are you going to know if you don't listen to me?"

DG said nothing. She only weighed Azkedellia with a glance that grew sharper by the moment. "This isn't your business, Az," she said finally. "It's not your concern."

Sparks flew from the lavender flecks in Azkedellia's chocolate eyes. "DG, I'm not going to put this politely again, so listen to me and stop acting like a child."

DG was more than slightly shocked at the authority in her sister's voice. "What makes you think that I won't be able to figure this out on my own?"

"Independence might have been an ally to you on the Other Side, but in this matter it's only going to hurt you, Deej," said Azkedellia more softly.

"If you're just going to give me a lecture on the value of trusting others, then I'll gladly incur your wrath and refuse your help," said DG quickly. "If you know something, then spill it." At her sister's questioning look, she amended her statement: "Tell me what you know."

"What's going on between the two of you isn't a bonding," she began slowly. "It's a connection, nothing more. But even those are very, very rare. It _is_ magical in nature, though it was likely initiated as an emotional response."

"How do you know this?" asked DG, slightly confused.

"I've had several more years of training and history than you, and the Witch knew a great deal more…things that I still remember." The last part was added more quietly, as Azkedellia shifted her gaze to the ground, her discomfort with the turn of the conversation becoming evident. "The nature of the magic surrounding the connection gave me a lot of clues. While you were asleep last evening, I was able to poke at it without having to worry that Cain might notice it."

"Why would you have to worry about that?"

Azkedellia lifted her gaze back up to meet DG's. "Connections like the one you have with Cain are rare because they require that both parties have some sort of magical inclination." She let the words hang in the air, waiting for DG's eyes to widen in comprehension.

"_Both parties_?"

"Yes."

"But Cain's not a wizard! I've never seen him use magic."

"That's what worries me, Deej. This thing connects not only your hearts, but also your magic. I need to ask you a question, and I need you to be totally honest with your answer." Az looked straight into her sister's wide-set blue eyes. "Has the connection changed _at all_ since you first noticed it?"

"Why?"

"Any change, especially one that you know you haven't caused, could be a sign of something bad. It could mean that he's starting to assert any magical ability he might have, and doing it subconsciously. He might not be in control of it." DG's eyes widened impossibly further. "It has changed, hasn't it?"

"Yes," said DG slowly. "Last night, I lost track of time by the fire, and it felt like he was pulling on his end of the cord. He was deeper into his nightmares than when I usually go in to help him. When I came back to my room, I noticed that the cord was thicker and stronger."

"'Usually?'" asked Az, picking up on the word.

"It's how I first discovered the connection. Early last week, I had a nightmare, and I don't know why, but when I woke, I went to his room. He was having his own nightmare. When I touched him, he didn't wake, but some of my light went into him and it calmed him. He's had a nightmare every night since then. I've been staying up late every night because of it. I didn't stop sleeping until three nights ago, when I first discovered the link."

Azkedellia put a hand to her forehead, rubbing it gently. "Why didn't you tell us before?"

"I didn't think it was cause for concern."

"It may not be…but I have a feeling that nothing good can come of this. Do you happen to know what may have caused this?"

"No," said DG so softly that Az could barely hear her. "Az…what does this mean?"

"I don't know, but we need to talk to Mother when Red Cap leaves…and you need to tell Cain."

DG nodded mutely. She didn't know how she was going to tell him about her nightly visits to his room, much less how she was going to explain the connection and all that it implied. _Why can't my life be easy…simple…straightforward? And I thought having cyborg parents was confusing._ She tossed her wavy raven hair over her shoulder and pressed her palm to her forehead. _This can't possibly get worse…_

* * *

Author's Notes: Grr…this didn't turn out exactly like I wanted it to… Please feed the muse so she'll tell me where to go next. 


	6. It Just Ain't Right

Chapter 6—It Just Ain't Right

DG emerged from her room arm-in-arm with Azkedellia. When she saw the two guards still there in Cain's place, she looked at Az.

"Shall we split up…you go talk to Mother and I'll find Cain?"

Az grinned humorlessly. "You would take the easy road," she quipped.

"Believe me, I'd rather tell Mother than Cain…but I wouldn't subject you to that. As far as I'm concerned, I've got the short end of the stick." The look on Az's face would have been funny at practically any other moment. "Besides, you probably have an extra hour or so to figure out what you're gonna say before Mother's done with the Turkey."

Giggling, the elder princess said, "DG, you're the Heir Apparent…you're going to have to get over your aversion to the Munchkin Guilds at some point."

"Tell me that after you've been on the sharp end of their spears…not to mention after you've been locked up in a hanging basket by a Technicolor turkey."

The guards even snickered at that. The girls were reminded of their presence, and DG was specifically reminded that she needed to find Cain. She and Az shared a significant glance as they separated.

"I'll go find Mother. With their affinity for the out-of-doors, I'm sure that she would have taken the Guild representatives to one of the gardens." Az smiled and squeezed DG's hand as she left.

"Alright, guys," DG said as she turned back to the guard, "where's my Tin Man?" _Why __**does**__ it take two of them to do Cain's job?_

The guards looked at each other, one replying, "He took advantage of the opportunity to get some rest of his own." DG nodded and walked down the hall to his door, trying to ignore the clipping of their boots behind her.

DG knocked on the door, lightly at first. When he didn't answer, she knocked again, slightly louder. A few minutes passed and he still didn't hear, so she tried the door's handle. It wasn't locked. She blew out a relieved breath, though she didn't know why she'd expected it to be locked…it hadn't been locked at night.

She immediately saw why he hadn't opened the door. He was laying on his bed, on top of the covers, asleep. There was slight perspiration on his brow, and he was tossing slightly, mumbling unintelligibly. _The dreams…_ DG quickly crossed the room to place a hand on his shoulder.

The princess was startled when she began to see into the nightmares. What she saw in them shocked and terrified her, almost as much as the further deepening of their connection. She felt her hold on the light slipping, the dreams threatening to engulf her as well. Taking a deep breath, DG pulled together as much focus as she could, projecting light and life into Cain's sleeping form. She felt her world begin to warm again, and, after a few more seconds of contact, judged that she could let go again.

He still slept, albeit more peacefully before. DG, on the other hand, reeled from the images she'd seen. She sat gingerly on the chair that he still hadn't moved back to his desk and closed her eyes, trying to focus on the images. He had been falling, endlessly falling, until he had been pinned by the crushing weight of water and ice. Then came the images of his wife's torture, and she shifted into DG herself. _My gods…I don't even want to think about what that means._ She then saw the light that she had projected into his dreams. It obscured and almost hid the final image: a strange creature standing over Cain's body with its hand outstretched in expectancy.

A hand came to her face and she opened her eyes, startled to find Cain kneeling in front of her. His ice-blue eyes searched her own, the concern in them palpable. She felt his thumb rub her cheek and leaned into his hand, which he withdrew quickly. Her eyes snapped back to his, absorbing the confusion and embarrassment on his face. _At least there's no remorse there_.

"Mr. Cain," she began, "we need to talk…"

* * *

Azkedellia waited outside her mother's office as the Queen wrapped up her conference with Red Cap and the Eastern Guild delegation. She'd actually found them on their way back inside from the gardens. They had been negotiating trade route tolls, and were coming inside to sign the appropriate papers.

The elder princess had spent the last hour trying to figure out what to tell Lavender Eyes, but nothing had come. Finally deciding that there was no other way, she delved into the residual memories of the witch. She finally found the information she needed right before the Munchkins emerged with Her Majesty.

The little men bowed to the Queen, who smiled at them all. They said their formal goodbyes, which seemed to stretch on interminably, and the Queen turned to her elder daughter. She noticed the nervousness around Azkedellia's eyes.

"Is something the matter, Az?"

"Well…sort of."

"What is it?"

"Do you mind if we sit? I have a feeling that you might need to be seated when I tell you this."

Lavender raised an eyebrow at Azkedellia, but motioned for Az to proceed into the office. When both were seated, the mother asked again: "What is it, Az?"

"It's DG—"

"What's wrong?!" asked Lavender quickly. "First Mr. Cain cancels her schedule for the day because she's not been sleeping, and now you come to me with more news."

"Mother, please, let me tell you. It is the reason she hasn't been sleeping. I would have come to you sooner, but I didn't have enough information until now."

"What is it, Az?"

Azkedellia sighed exasperatedly. "It's an attachment, Mother…with Cain."

"A _what?_ With whom?"

"Yes, she's been magically linked to Cain. And Mother, it's getting stronger. She doesn't know how it happened or why. The worst part of it is that I don't think Cain knows how it happened."

"How can they be attached if neither of them knows about it? And, he's not a wizard…how can he be attached to someone at all?" the Queen mused quietly.

"I don't know, Mother," answered Az. "What really scares me is that Cain doesn't know anything about magic. Mother, we need to consider that he's drawing his strength from DG."

"That's impossible, Az," said Lavender. "It doesn't work that way. Magic has to be given…it cannot be taken that way. No, something has happened to cause the connection. We have to find out what."

"That will be easier said than done, Mother." Azkedellia looked at her mother in silent desperation.

"Call them here," commanded the Queen.

"Yes, Mother." Az rose from her seat and set off to find her sister and the Tin Man.

* * *

Author's Notes: How will Cain react to DG's news? Stay tuned… ;-) 


	7. His Magic And Myth

* * *

Chapter 7—His Magic And Myth

_"Mr. Cain," she began, "we need to talk…"_

DG tried to ignore the heat of her blushing cheeks as Cain stood up, stepping backwards to sit on the edge of his bed. She resisted the temptation to close her eyes and relish in the lingering feel of his hand on her cheek, and instead determined to meet his steady gaze. He visually weighed her before asking: "Are you finally going to tell me what's been going on with you for the past few days?" He shifted his gaze to the window.

"Yeah…about that…it's more like what's been going on with both of us."

"Both of us?" he asked as his eyes sought hers.

She held his gaze as she continued. "How much do you remember of your dreams since about the beginning of last week?"

He thought back, just remembering the dream from the night before. "Just last night's. Where is this going, Kid?"

She took a deep breath, not sure exactly how to tell him. "If what I just saw in your dreams is any indication of what you've been dreaming over the past week, then it's no small wonder why you were tossing so badly."

"'The past _week_?!'"

"Yes, week. The first night I came in, I had had my own nightmare. I came to find you, probably because it was about you, and you were tossing. You were calling Adora's name and then my own. I tried to wake you up, but all that happened was that my light flowed into you. It stilled your dreams." She stopped, looking away for a moment. That was the easy part. She still had no idea how he would take the next bits.

"I started staying up a little after when you would drop me off at night. I came in every night and would find you dreaming, and they weren't good dreams. Three nights ago, I noticed something…different. It's what kept me up. It's what I've been trying to read about."

His mind raced ahead of her, ignoring the fact that she'd admitted to dreaming about him, but his mouth dried out to the point that he couldn't speak right away. He tried to swallow, then hoarsely asked, "What have you done?"

She blinked, shocked that he would actually thing that this was her fault. "Done? _I _haven't done anything, Wyatt Cain. I never would have done anything like this without your knowledge! And it's not what you think it is."

"Then what is it?" he asked, his eyes hardening as steel set into his voice.

"I honestly don't know exactly, but something has happened that set up a connection between us. It's not a bond, strictly speaking." She stopped, closing her eyes as she tried to think of how to phrase the rest of it. She took a deep breath.

"What is it, DG?"

"From what Az told me, it's a connection between two hearts. And…it requires that both people have…magical ability. It connects both people's magic."

DG hadn't seen her own reaction, but she assumed that his face could have mirrored hers in that moment. His eyes grew wider than she'd ever seen them. His mouth opened and closed several times. He couldn't speak for several minutes. When he finally looked at her, she struggled to find something to say. The hurt and betrayal on his face, coupled with the confusion—_and __is that guilt__—_made her heart sink lower. The uncomfortable silence between them stretched painfully, but she couldn't break her eyes away from his.

"Why couldn't you tell me?" he asked, the edge on his voice bitter.

"I didn't know what to say, Cain." She refused to let her gaze waver from his. "I didn't know anything about it until just a few minutes ago. Part of that might be my fault, but I honestly didn't know. Azkedellia just told me about the magic part of it." Her voice faded to a whisper. "I'm sorry." She finally lowered her eyes to the floor.

* * *

He couldn't remember ever feeling so much at once. He was terrified, truly terrified for probably only the second time in his entire life, and he was confused. He knew nothing about magic…he was a cop, for Ozma's sake, not a wizard. But even those two emotions couldn't outweigh the hurt. She had consciously chosen not to trust him with this. After the things that they'd been through together…there was nothing that could possibly have hurt him more than losing her trust. Only slightly less potent was the shame over his anger, which had left that haunted look in her eyes.

The tear that rolled down her cheek prompted him to kneel in front of her chair again. He took her hands in his own, trying to ignore the electricity he felt when her soft skin met his. He didn't look up into her eyes; he kept his gaze fixed on her hands in his own. He could almost feel her heart-brokenness. She squeezed his hands, reaffirming her apology. He looked up to find her gaze fixed on his hands. Cain removed one hand from her grasp and tipped up her chin so he could look in her eyes. Another tear fell.

He pulled her down out of the chair, holding her in his lap as she cried. His arms wrapped around her as she nestled against his chest, letting go of all of the fear and confusion and uncertainty from the past week. For the first time, he felt something pull at his heart, something insistent and desperate. He rocked her, trying to calm her like he would a child. Closing his eyes as he laid his cheek against the top of her head, he tightened his embrace.

* * *

She didn't know how long she cried, but DG did know that she didn't want to leave his arms. She knew that she was safe there, safe and warm. _You should have trusted him._ Her foolishness over the entire affair had nearly cost their friendship and her health. Closing her eyes, DG felt the weight of her decision to abandon his trust. It had hurt him badly. _Note to self: don't do that again._

Her shoulders were still trembling after her crying stilled. She felt his arms flex around her again, and she attempted to snuggle closer to him, closing her eyes and breathing in deeply. The scent of gunpowder, leather, soap, and something distinctively Wyatt Cain greeted her, and she decided that she liked it. She whimpered slightly as he removed one arm from around her, but he put it under her knees and was standing so quickly that she barely had time to register that he'd turned them both around and was now sitting in the chair she'd just abandoned.

When his hand came to the side of her face, she couldn't help the breath that caught in her throat. He nudged her chin back and brought his lips lightly to hers. She tasted bitterness and sorrow in his kiss, and her heart broke further for him. As her eyes slid closed and her lips parted, she focused her light, just like she had earlier when she'd nearly lost herself in his nightmares. His tongue ghosted between her teeth, dancing with her own, and she let her light flow between them, chasing away the shadows of fear and remorse. The taste as they parted was sweet and hopeful.

Her eyes fluttered open again, meeting his. She saw the hazy bliss in them, not needing the link between them to know exactly what he was feeling. She lowered her head to his shoulder again, letting the kiss linger on her lips just as it was, and cherishing that moment. They may both have wanted more, but now was not the time.

* * *

Azkedellia tried to ignore the discomfort on the guards' faces, but wasn't exactly surprised to see what had caused it. She winced. _I hadn't expected it to move this quickly._ Hating herself, she cleared her throat softly.

If not for the gravity of the situation, Az would have laughed as her sister's head came up from Cain's shoulder so quickly that she clipped his chin, causing him to bite his tongue. The Tin Man swore, cradling his jaw in his hand and closing his eyes against the pain. DG exclaimed, rubbing the back of her head as she practically leapt off Cain's lap. The both looked at Azkedellia, DG's eyes widening in shock and Cain's hurling daggers. She stared the Tin Man down with a raised eyebrow. His face changed to a sheepish mask of shame as lavender sparks flew from her brown eyes.

No one spoke for several seconds. Finally Az turned to her sister and said, "Mother sent me to summon you…_both of you_," she added, throwing a meaningful look at Cain. "She's waiting downstairs in her office for you."

DG nodded mutely. To say that she was confused was an understatement. Cain didn't make an attempt at any sort of response. He just looked across the room at DG, unable to think anything other than expletives that would have embarrassed his genteel company. _This can't get any worse…_ It was embarrassing enough to be caught by the girl's sister. What was the Queen, who was only a few annuals his senior, going to say?

* * *

Author's Notes: Ok, this is probably going to be it until at least Friday. Have school stuff to attend to, and I would hate to be expelled from grad school after the first semester because my grades don't make the cut. Promise you won't forget me? I'm also thinking about changing my pen-name to Moony-Blues, The Mistress of Angst, lol. It seems the angst muse likes having me as a pet. Hope you all enjoy! 


	8. Strong As What I'd Believed

Chapter 8—Strong as What I'd Believed

Azkedellia led the way through the corridors. She didn't bother looking behind her. There were many ways in which that kiss was not a good thing, many reasons why it should not have happened, not the least of which being the magic surrounding DG and Cain. She didn't need to be a Viewer to know that disaster lay ahead of them.

DG wasn't going to be willing to listen to reason over it. Azkedellia knew that her sister had carried a torch for Cain long before she'd discovered the connection. On DG's part, the affection was most likely genuine.

Cain was a different story. While Az didn't know his particular feelings for her sister, the elder princess could see that the magic surrounding the connection was playing on his drive to protect DG, and on his oath to stay with her. It wasn't a hard conclusion to draw; Glitch could have seen it if he'd been there. He wouldn't be able to distance himself far enough from DG to be able to look at the situation rationally. That drive to protect her sister could very well be his undoing.

Azkedellia couldn't see a way out of this situation, for any of them, that didn't involve letting it play out to its likely bitter end. The closer the two of them remained, the stronger the connection would become. If they could figure out how the situation had come about, then that might give them the advantage. That might involve Cain submitting to a reading from a Viewer, and, from what she'd heard of her sister's tales of their adventure before the Eclipse, Az knew that situation would be more than uncomfortable for the ex-Tin Man.

The walk through the palace corridors was a relatively short one. Azkedellia turned as they approached the door and indicated two chairs outside the Queen's office.

"Mother is still finalizing the paperwork from Red Cap's visit. She shouldn't be longer than a few minutes," she said firmly before opening the door and stepping inside.

DG huffed grumpily as she lowered herself into one of the chairs. _If they think they're being subtle, then som__eone needs to give them a lesson or two in subterfuge._

"Stalling?" asked Cain, his gruff voice reminding her of his presence.

"Oh yeah!" she said with a dark touch of humorless sarcasm in her voice. She scowled at the door and added: "I wonder who they're trying to kid."

Cain just gave his characteristic half-grunt, half-growl as he sat in the other chair.

"Come to think of it," DG continued, "I think these chairs actually are normally inside the office."

"What do you think they're actually doing?"

"Probably poking around at the magic without wanting us to know," she replied humorlessly. She didn't have to add that Azkedellia was also likely to be telling the Queen about the kiss.

The silence between them hung heavily as their conversation died. To say that DG was confused in light of the events of the past hour would be the biggest understatement of all time. She didn't know what reaction she'd expected from him, but what had actually happened had not even been in the realm of possibilities. Granted, she had expected him to be upset, which he obviously had been, and she supposed she had initially expected him to blame her, which he had. The kiss, however—those brief moments in which their hearts had merged through a physical act—had been beyond anything she could have ever imagined. She closed her eyes, trying to remember how his lips had felt against her own.

Through her closed eyes, she saw again the cord between them, now a thick and heavy rope. His hand was there, not clutching quite as tightly as when he was dreaming, but still maintaining a steady grasp on it. That image comforted her.

Wyatt simply sat in the chair, trying to sort out what he was thinking. He didn't dare look at DG. He couldn't believe that he'd kissed her, and he knew that if he looked at her, he was likely to give a repeat performance. He shouldn't feel this way about her, and he knew it. He tried to clear his throat to relieve the tension in his chest, but his throat was so dry that he had trouble even doing that.

_Why did you kiss her?!_ He chided himself, only barely managing to keep himself firmly planted in that chair and resisting the temptation to get up and pace the corridors. He hadn't been this nervous since Jeb was born.

"Princess," began Cain, only to be interrupted.

"Please, call me DG, Cain."

"DG," answered Cain uncomfortably, "we need to talk."

"About what?"

Cain blinked as he turned his head in her direction. She couldn't be that thick, could she? "'About what?'" he echoed incredulously. "Surely you haven't forgotten what happened _in my room_ about five minutes ago?"

"No, I haven't forgotten. I just really don't want to talk about it now."

"We're going to have to talk about it at some point, Prin—DG." She glared at him as he started to use her title, then nodded curtly when he changed his mind about it.

She wasn't able to reply before Azkedellia appeared at the door to usher them into their interrogation. At least, that's what it felt like to DG. She resisted the irrational urge to cling to his elbow for support. What she really wanted was to hide behind him.

Lavender Eyes' face was unreadable. If the Queen was scared or upset or even ruffled slightly about the situation, she didn't show it. Her younger daughter was almost frightened by Her Majesty's poise and calm.

"Thank you for coming, Mr. Cain," she said evenly. "I trust my daughter has spoken with you about the matter at hand."

"She has, Your Majesty," replied Cain as he stepped forward. He heard DG shuffle on her feet just behind him and to his left. He literally felt her fear, not a pull like before, but palpable fear.

"Is there anything that you can think of that might have precipitated this…situation?"

"No, Your Majesty," he said quietly. "My only experience with anything remotely resembling magic was with the Mystic Man when I worked his detail. I'm no wizard."

"You were not born a wizard, no," replied the Queen slowly. "Nevertheless, I've seen fairly compelling evidence this afternoon that suggests that you have some magic in you. You are certain that you remember no event in which you were given magic?"

"Absolutely certain, Majesty."

The Queen sat back in her chair and templed her fingers in front of her lips. She sat for a few moments, a contemplative look on her face. "Would you be willing to allow a Viewer to read your memories?"

Cain shifted anxiously on his feet. The thought of someone other than himself inside his memories was discomforting, to say the least. "Do I have a choice?"

"For the time being. If you cannot remember on your own within a few days, I'm afraid a reading will be necessary. And, since this is an issue of my daughter's security, I will have to eventually order you to submit to a reading."

"Mother," said DG behind him, the shock in her voice evident, "you can't seriously consider forcing him to submit to that kind of order! How would that be any less evil than the witch, who did practically the same thing?"

In that moment, DG saw where the lightning in Azkedellia's eyes came from. The sparks that flew from the Queens eyes made Azkedellia look like a toddler throwing a temper tantrum.

"You will not question me, DG. There are things at work here which you do not understand."

Appropriately cowed, the younger princess lowered her eyes to the floor. Az put a slender hand on her sister's arm, hoping that the simple gesture would be a comfort. She noticed the alarm change to a steely resolve, and Az couldn't help but compare the set of her sister's jaw to that of the Tin Man's. Cain's own reaction to the Queen's anger was quickly masked, but the set of his jaw remained to belie his calm. Azkedellia noticed that his hand had also clenched into a fist. _Now that's interesting…_

"Your Majesty," said Cain more evenly than even he thought possible, "I would like the opportunity to do my own remembering. I'm not too keen on the idea of anyone but me inside my head."

The Queen didn't remove her gaze from DG as she replied: "Very well, Mr. Cain. I will give you three days. At the end of that time, if you cannot remember, then I will have no choice but to order a reading."

DG opened her mouth to protest again, but more lightning from her mother's eyes caused her to shut it again. Cain heard her teeth come together with a hollow snap. He tried, without success, to read the Queen's face. Lavender had wiped it clear of all visible emotion. _Either she's reall__y good at screening, or I'm too out of practice._

Her Majesty nodded a curt dismissal and the two princesses and the Tin Man filed out of the room. The door had barely closed when DG threw herself into his arms, holding him tightly. His arms moved of their own accord to her waist before he could even think to stop himself. No matter how much he wanted to put aside all rational thought, Cain forced himself to put bring his hands up to her arms to disentangle himself from her grasp. He avoided eye contact with her as he turned to Azkedellia. While he may not have been able to read the Queen, he could see the fear on the Princess' face all to clearly.

"What is it, Your Highness?" When she only shook her head, he added, "You're not telling me something that I need to know about this whole mess. I know you're a princess, but I'm lost, I'm angry, and I'm armed, not to mention fed up. If you have something to say, then say it."

Azkedellia's eyes widened in a scary imitation of DG's, but she did reply. "The nature of the connection between you is being fed by, and in turn reinforcing emotional reactions between the two of you."

"Meaning…?" began DG.

"Meaning that some of what you're both feeling for each other is genuine, but the majority of your responses are being fueled by it." Silence rang through the hall for a few moments. "I don't know everything about this kind of magic. Mother doesn't even know. But I do know that, while it's built on emotions that are already there, it enhances those emotions and causes them to progress faster than they would otherwise." She looked at DG. "Like turns to love too quickly, and a rational vow to protect fosters an irrational drive to shelter. It's already progressed much farther than it should have." _Gods, I wish mother had brought this up. DG's going to hate me for this._ "Whatever you may now feel for each other is solely a result of the connection."

"Is there a way to break it?" asked Cain. His heart sank into his stomach as he heard the strangled sob in DG's throat. It took everything in him to resist the urge to gather her to him.

"I don't know," said Azkedellia simply. "At this point, probably not. If we had caught it early enough, it might have just been a matter of separation."

DG didn't even try to hold back her cry at that last word. As tears started to fill her eyes, she turned as quickly as she could and ran from them. She didn't know where she was running, but she had to get away. Her feet carried her away, without the aid of conscious thought. She ran down corridors and staircases, through the big double doors of the palace, and outside to the gazebo by the lake. Falling to her knees, she couldn't stop the ragged sobs that shook her slender shoulders. His words had cut to her heart. She took them as a total rejection.

Inside the palace, Cain still hadn't been able to get his feet to move from the spot at which he'd been standing. He looked at Azkedellia again. "Am I supposed to know what's going on here?"

Az looked at him sorrowfully. "DG did hold you in a very special place in her heart already, Mr. Cain. It wasn't hard for her to be convinced to invest her whole heart in you. I have no doubt that she isn't feeling anything now that she wouldn't have eventually come to feel. She loves you. There's a small part of her that always has."

Cain simply blinked again. He didn't have time to respond, though. In that moment, it felt like his own world shattered. He knew it was her, and he couldn't stop himself from racing to find her. Instinctively, he knew she was in the gazebo. It was where she asked to spend her lesson times with tutor when they could do them outside. She spent hours there each week, sketchbook and pastels in hand. That was where he would find her.

When he arrived, he found her on her knees, face buried in her hands, and hair trailing the ground as she hunched over. He felt her heart breaking, but he didn't need the connection go know that he was the cause of it. Kneeling beside her, he pulled her close, ignoring her body's stiffening at the embrace. This was the second time that day he'd caused her to cry, and that thought nearly made his own hardened lump of a heart break. When she didn't relax, he began to whisper in her ear, just like he might have to a child, trying desperately to think of anything to say that would just get her to stop crying. What seemed like hours of futile attempts to calm the quaking princess finally led to a revelation that rocked his world: she didn't want his platitudes; she wanted his love.

He sat back, pulling her with him and cradling her into his shoulder. Did he love her? Could he even love at all? Did he want to? What about Adora…what about Jeb? All of those questions crashed into his mind. They were questions that he wasn't even sure he was ready to ask of himself, let alone answer. If he followed his heart, he had no idea where his path would lead him, and he wasn't one to wander aimlessly in anything. He'd always made sure that he knew exactly where he was going on a trip, had even stopped to ask for directions the one time that he hadn't had a map with him. His life had been no different. He had always been absolutely sure of himself before.

Cain's chest tightened as he made his decision. Direction be damned, and confusion could go to hell. He made the conscious decision not to care. He tipped her chin up again, the second time that day that he had to make her look into his eyes, and said, "I love you." Her eyes searched his, but he didn't give her time to say anything before he brought his lips to hers with a nearly bruising passion. Their first kiss had been patient, had begun in bitterness but ended sweetly. This kiss was needy and desperate as they clung to each other. She rolled her body toward his, angling her head to allow his tongue to war with her own. One arm supported her shoulders and the other rested on her waist, holding her as if he was afraid she would be snatched away from him. He tasted her tears, their brininess adding to the bitterness he tasted on her lips. They broke for breath and she rested her forehead against his chin and wrapped her arms around him, one over and one under a shoulder. He wiped away the tears still streaking her face and tucking her hair behind her ear. Neither said anything further to the other; they were both too afraid to speak.

* * *

Author's Notes: Whew…this was a long one: 2717 words. I think that's a record for me, folks. Hope you all like it. I'd like to think I've lived up to my title as the Mistress of Angst. Oh, and I know I fuss about Firefly references, but cookies go to the first person to find the one that I simply couldn't resist in this chapter. I hope someone actually gets it, lol. Enjoy! 


	9. My Tragedy

Chapter 9—My Tragedy

DG's mind was hazy as she leaned into Cain's shoulder. She didn't know what to believe, what to think. His words earlier had brought her world crashing down around her, nearly shattering her heart. She'd known heart break on the Other Side, but she never knew anything could hurt that much.

Azkedellia's words rang in her ears. DG couldn't keep herself from thinking that it didn't mean anything, that the only reason he was even there was because of a cruel twist of fate. He was bound to her in a way that was unfair to him. She forced herself to remember that he still was grieving for his wife, that he hadn't had time to deal with his past before being forced to move on with his life by being tied to a girl that he couldn't possibly actually love. She had heard him say that he loved her, had even seen the words echo in his eyes, but she didn't quite believe him. How could she when just mere minutes earlier he had asked if there was some way to be rid of her?

She pushed against his body, trying to wrench herself free of him so she could try to think more clearly. She wanted to run, to put some distance between herself and the rollercoaster that her world had become since that first night when she had gone to him and chased away his dreams. His arms tightened around her and she practically fought him to get away. Her squirming increased in fervor, and she started whimpering as she struggled against his strong embrace.

"DG, stop!" he said quietly, refusing to let her go. He could feel her despair and confusion. He'd be damned if he was going to just let her run away from him again. She gave one more desperate push against him and then let out a huff as she settled back in his embrace, keeping her eyes averted from his.

He closed his eyes, resting his cheek on the top of her head, thinking only about her. That's when he saw it…for the first time he actually saw the tie between them that had caused the last three days of confusion and tension.

"Mr. Cain, please let me go," she whispered, barely able to voice the words. She meant for them to have a double meaning. Recent events had left her exhausted physically and emotionally. The pressure was beginning to break her.

"I can't," he said simply, fully realizing her true meaning. He didn't know how, and he found that he didn't want to know. His heart skipped a beat when she lifted her eyes up to look into his. _Hell…I don't even want to __try __at this point_.

"This isn't how I wanted this to happen," she said simply. She started to tremble, the brisk chill of the air finally registering to her body.

"I know," he said, gazing deeply into her pale blue eyes.

"I'm scared," she said with a whimper. "I've seen into your dreams, and they terrify me."

"Princess," he said, letting as much warmth as he could muster flow into his words, "they're just dreams. That's all: just dreams." She didn't say anything. Her trembling grew and he ran hands up her arms, then said: "Come on, we need to get you inside. Keeping you safe from rogue Longcoats won't mean a damn if you catch cold out here."

As he stood, he pulled her up with him. Keeping one arm around her shoulders, he guided her back into the palace. DG kept her eyes on fixed on the ground as they crossed the grounds.

They met Azkedellia in the foyer. She stepped forward to try to take Cain's place, but one sharp shake of his head deterred her movement. A blue flame lit his eyes, and Az knew in that moment that there was nothing that any of them could do to prevent whatever would surely come. Cain tweaked his head at the two guards standing at the door, and they left their posts to follow him through the corridors.

Upstairs, Cain led DG to her chambers, opening the door while keeping his arm firmly around her shoulders. The guards took up their posts outside her door as Cain lowered her onto her bed, pressing another kiss on her forehead. He knelt beside the bed, looking into her eyes and trying to read the depths of her soul through those big blue windows. Silence rang between them. He brushed her bangs out of her eyes and let out a breath, a grim frown pulling down the corners of his mouth. The confusion and hurt and longing on her face troubled him, almost as much as the fatigue that was making her eyelids heavy. _I'm the cause of that._

"Get some sleep, Princess," he said softly, his voice as warm as the blanket that he pulled over her body.

"I slept for so long…"

"Just a little while, DG. I'll be here when you wake." He raised a warm, calloused hand to her cheek, and she closed her eyes as she turned into the embrace. She fell asleep almost as soon as she closed her eyes.

* * *

He watched over her as she slept, unable to break his vow even after it became apparent that she would be sleeping through the night. Even if he hadn't promised that he'd be there, he doubted if he would have been able to get much sleep. Though his mind was past the point of fatigue, a feeling with which he had become increasingly familiar, the feeling of losing control over his life kept his mind too busy to allow him to rest. He tried to remember every contact he'd had with any other person since DG had let him out of the suit. He couldn't think of any time that he'd met with someone or had any encounter in which magic had been a factor. It was frustrating.

A few times, without really realizing what he was doing, his heart would reach out to DG's, especially when she would fidget because of a dream. By the early hours of the morning, he'd learned how to visualize the magic that bound him to her. For him, the image was almost identical to what DG saw, except it was her hand holding tightly to the rope. It had begun to wrap around her wrist. The more time passed, the more uncomfortable the situation became for him. Someone had manipulated his life, preying upon the very part of his nature which would endanger DG's life.

That thought caused a reaction in him that he had once thought was long dead. Sealed away in a tin can for eight years, he had emerged with a small lump in him that didn't even resemble a heart anymore. It was more like a lump of coal, hard, cold, and unyielding. Revenge had been his only thought, and then the same little slip of a girl that had freed him from his personal prison had been entrusted to his care by the only man he had ever truly thought of as a father. His lips quirked into a humorless smile as he remembered his initial reaction to learning DG's true identity.

He couldn't remember when his intentions toward her had changed from simply keeping her safe to something deeper. But, at some point, she had begun to invade his heart, massaging that lump of hardened clay, softening it and making it malleable again. He was far from restored, he knew, but he was less broken than when he was fresh out of the can. He had thought that his heart had died with his wife. Now he was beginning to live again…and it was a good feeling.

* * *

Author's Notes: Sorry this chapter is so short compared to the last one. I'm trying to stretch this story out so I can use phrases from the entire song as chapter titles…which means some chapters might be shorter than others. Rest assured, I'm already writing the next chapter.

Cookies on go to DruidLass for getting the Firefly reference, which was "I'm lost, I'm angry, and I'm armed." Cookies on LiveJournal go to purplerhino.

Thanks to everyone who's been reading. You guys are truly amazing.


	10. More Damage Than A Soul Should See

Chapter 10 – More Damage Than A Soul Should See

_She screamed his name: "WYATT!!!" He tried to break free of the impossible weight that prevented him from rushing to her rescue. __His heart broke as __an assailant's hand struck across her face, causing golden brown hair to fall from the normally neat bun that held it back out of her face. Screaming, he tried to lunge to his feet, only to find it to be a futile struggle against __the crushing force pinning him to the ground. He looked back up, watching helplessly as she was pushed to her knees. Brown hair turned to black and hazel eyes flashed clear, icy blue. Her voice changed and she was now reaching for him. "WYATT! Don't leave me!" Then the light finally came, pushing away the weight and pulling him to the surface._

* * *

Wyatt took in a deep, ragged breath as he awoke. The first thing he noticed was that it was still dark outside. The second was that DG was kneeling in front of the chair in which he sat, her hands on his forearms and her eyes looking deep into his. He started to try to move from the chair, but she pushed him back down.

"It was a dream," she said quietly. "Just try to calm down. Breathe."

"What time is it?"

DG looked at the clock on the mantle. "Just after 3:30."

"I woke you?"

"Something like that," she said dryly as she turned her eyes back to him. After a moment's pause, she added: "Your dreams are getting more intense."

"Why do you say that?"

"You're remembering them. I can see them when I touch you. You're pulling at me more is getting more insistent."

"Pulling?!"

"Yeah…through the magic."

"It's happened before?"

"A few times…usually when you're dreaming."

He just nodded slowly. That explained what he'd felt in the afternoon after their conference with the Queen. She'd been distraught enough that her heart had called for his.

She stood and placed her small hand over his ear, her fingers brushing through his short hair. He looked up at her, reading the sadness in her eyes. "What, DG?"

"Mr. Cain—"

"DG, I think this has put us beyond formalities. Please, call me Wyatt."

"How sincere were you earlier," she said, ignoring his interruption, "when you told me that you love me?"

He put his hand over hers, turning his head and kissing her palm. She held her breath, which was nearly taken away by the simple gesture. A tear rolled from the corner of her eye. He hated the fact that she was in such a dark place emotionally, and wanted more than anything to see her beautiful smile again. That smile made his world seem right. _Actions speak louder than words._

He stood to his feet and cradled her cheek in his hand, using his thumb to wipe away the solitary tear. He stepped as close to her as he could and brought his lips to hers, letting them rest softly there, waiting for her to give him permission to go further. She whimpered, but put her arms around his waist. That was all the encouragement that he needed. His lips moved against hers as he entangled his hand in the hair at the base of her neck and wrapped his other arm around her waist, his tongue running along the bottom one, waiting for her to allow him in. When she did part her lips, he quickly deepened the kiss, dipping inside her mouth and stroking her tongue with his own, running it along her teeth, and exploring the corners of her mouth. As he pulled back, he nibbled on her lower lip, nipping at it lightly and earning a mewling sound from her the back of her throat.

Cain rested his forehead against hers, looking down deeply into her eyes. "Do you doubt me now?"

She stepped back from him and his arms immediately ached to hold her again. The next words from her mouth pierced his soul.

"Cain, I can't ignore the fact that less than twelve hours ago you wanted to be rid of me. Az said that this _thing_ between us is responsible for the way you feel for me."

"DG—"

"No, Mr. Cain, let me finish, because I don't think that you'd be here at all if it weren't for the connection. I don't want to live in the shadow of the ghost, and I don't think it's fair to either of us for you to pretend that you could actually love any other woman than Adora. Please, don't expect me to."

Cain's eyes hardened slightly. How could she think he was quite that cold-hearted? He didn't quite know what kept him from being insulted by her words, but he asked her levelly: "What do you want me to say, DG, to make you believe me?"

She turned away from him, unable to look him in the eye. "I don't know, honestly."

He stepped up close behind her, daring to place one hand lightly on her hip. Remembering his unthinking words earlier, he figured an apology was a good place to start earning her trust. He pulled her long, raven hair from in front of her ear and whispered in it from over her shoulder: "I'm sorry that I pushed you away." He used the hand on her hip to turn her around to face him. "Can you forgive me?"

All she could do was nod. He pulled her into his arms, wrapping her in a tight embrace. She strained up onto her tip-toes and rested her chin on his shoulder. He picked her up and carried her back to the bed, where he laid her down gently. "Good night, Princess," he whispered into her ear. He turned away, considering gathering his things and returning to his chambers, when he felt her hand on his arm. Turning back, he raised an eyebrow at her.

"Stay," she said simply. That one word nearly undid him.

"DG, I don't think that would be appropriate."

"Please…nothing needs to happen. I just…I don't want to be alone. Please, Wyatt."

His heart soared as she finally spoke his name. It sounded like a song to his ears. He nodded at her as he removed her hand from his arm. He kicked off his boots and shrugged out of his vest. When he turned back to the bed, he saw that she'd turned back her bedding and was safely under the covers. He walked around to the other side of the bed, sliding across it and covering himself with the blanket that she'd slept under earlier, not daring to tempt himself with sleeping under the covers with her. She turned her back to him, letting him pull her tightly to himself with an arm over her waist. Sighing contentedly, she closed her eyes and fell back asleep.

* * *

Author's Notes: Aren't you all lucky? Two in one night. :-) Please review if you like. 


	11. If I Tried To Change Him

Chapter 11—If I Tried To Change Him

Cain woke a few hours later and was slightly disoriented at first. Waking up in an unfamiliar bed will do that to man, particularly one of Wyatt Cain's character. Even as a young man, marrying early, he'd never raised much in the way of hell. He'd never experienced the sensations of waking up next to a woman who wasn't his wife. While he couldn't say that he didn't enjoy the feeling of DG's body next to his, he knew that if he didn't get out of there soon, he was going to end up doing something they'd both regret.

Disentangling himself from her wasn't hard. Neither of them had moved once they fell asleep, so all he had to do was move his arm. The difficulty came in trying to crawl off the bed without shaking it enough to wake her. He successfully made it to the edge of the bed and was trying to stand up when he belatedly remembered the blanket in which his legs were still tangled. He cursed as he hit the ground, bruising the knee that took the majority of his weight. He heard a slight giggle behind him. _Damn._

He managed to pull himself to a standing position, blanket still wrapped around his ankles, and turn to her. "The idea was for you to still be asleep…"

"I guess I didn't read the script," she said with a small smile that caused his heart to stutter.

"Am I supposed to understand what that means?" He reached down to rub at his screaming knee, wincing as he tried to determine exactly how much damage had been done. It certainly didn't feel right.

She laughed again, more music to his ears, and said, "You know, being facetious here isn't as fun as it is on the Other Side. The references lose something when nobody gets them."

He didn't notice it until he looked up, but she'd crawled across the bed toward him. Her bewitching eyes hovered above him from where she knelt. _Oh, it would be so easy to get lost in those big baby blues, not to mention that smile…_ He growled in the back of his throat, closing his eyes and almost willing her away.

When he opened his eyes he couldn't miss the hurt on her face, or the tear at the corner of her eye. He reached for her. "DG, I—"

She scurried back on the bed, averting her eyes from his and wiping her cheek as the tear rolled down it. "Don't, Mr. Cain…don't apologize," she interrupted. "If you'll excuse me, I need to get dressed." She all but sprang from the bed and ran into her washroom, leaving a bewildered Wyatt Cain behind her, hand still outstretched.

He blinked twice as he lowered his arm, not really quite understanding what he'd done this time. That's when he remembered the things he'd learned the day before. She'd felt him push her away. She thought that he was rejecting her again. Giving himself a much-deserved mental kick in the pants, he hastily picked up the blanket and threw it on the bed, then crossed the room.

He was at the washroom door quicker than he thought possible for his age and his hurt knee. The water was running in her tub, but he could still hear her crying over the din of its rushing. He knocked, but she didn't answer. "DG, open the door," he called through the it. Still no answer. He didn't know whether he should risk the knob or not, but he could feel her pain through the door. A particularly loud sob sealed the deal. He put his hand on the knob, part of him hoping that it would be locked. When it turned, he took in a breath, hoping to all the gods of the Ozian pantheon that she was still dressed.

DG was sitting on the floor with her back to her vanity. Cain let out the breath he was holding when he saw that she was, indeed, still wearing all of her clothes. He sat beside her and put an arm around her shoulders, pulling her into him. She tried to push him away, but he strong-armed her until she was sitting on his lap.

"It's not what you think, Princess," he said when she finally settled down enough to actually hear him.

"Then what is it, Cain?" she said with broken breath, "because you're starting to confuse the hell out of me."

Cain took in a deep breath before answering. "DG…it would be almost too easy for me to…let things happen between us. It wouldn't make me much of a gentleman. I didn't mean for it to seem like I was trying to take back what I said yesterday."

"I don't know what to believe from you anymore, Mr. Cain," she said, desperately looking for direction to look in that wasn't in his eyes. "I can't help but remember that it's just a cruel joke that we're even in this situation to begin with. You can't honestly expect me to believe that you would feel the same if it wasn't for this _thing_." She sniffled and ripped her wrist from his grip to wipe at her cheeks and nose.

"I can't tell you that, DG," he said as he tried to tip her face in to meet his gaze. She managed to shrug away from his hand. "What I can tell you is that I'm just as confused as you probably are about the how and the why. But I don't want to let that get in the way. I made a choice yesterday, a choice that I'm not going to go back on now or ever. Don't insult me by insinuating that I have no honor." His voice was quiet, but it had taken on an unmistakable edge. She finally met his gaze, her eyes wide and trying to mask what she was feeling. He reached up and cupped her cheek, which was clammy from the tears. "I love you, and nothing is going to change that now. The only situation that counts is here and now."

DG marveled at his sudden burst of eloquence. She could remember only one other time that he'd spoken so many words together, the day of the Double Eclipse, and they hadn't been nearly that polished. Turning her cheek into his touch, she felt a little foolish. That feeling was soon driven away by the brush of his lips against hers. He kept the pressure light, just barely touching. She leaned in, deepening the embrace as she wrapped her arms around his neck, dipping her tongue between his lips. Warmth spread across her back when he braced his hands against her waist, his fingertips just barely playing at the hem of her shirt. She bit at his upper lip, earning a stifled moan from his throat that reverberated between them.

That moan was all the alarm he needed. He broke the embrace with a light peck on her lips. She looked at him with wide-set, hazy eyes. "What?" she asked with an annoyed edge to her voice.

"Nothing," he said as he brushed her hair behind her ear. He smiled at her, and when she didn't return it, he said: "I just don't think that the this is the time or place. Give me a chance to prove myself to you. I don't want there to be any bitterness or regrets."

She nodded and lowered her forehead to his. He wrapped her in a strong embrace as she rested her head on his shoulder. Her breath was still ragged as she inhaled deeply, catching a whiff of that smell that was distinctly Wyatt Cain. It was like a drug that calmed and soothed her.

"DG…I think we need to turn off the water."

"Oh! I almost forgot!"

She stood up quickly and turned off the tap. When she turned around she nearly ran into his chest. He gave her one last hug and said, "Get dressed. I'll be back in an hour." He kissed her forehead before leaving the room.

For several minutes, she stood there looking at the door through which he had made his exit. She didn't know whether to be annoyed or honored by his hesitation. He might think that he was being a gentleman, but her fire had been stoked and left burning. She gave a growl that she thought would make him proud, she stripped off her clothes and lowered herself into the warm water in her tub. _This is going to be an interesting day…_

* * *

Author's Notes: Hope you enjoy. It's going to be at least Friday again before the next update. I have to read three books before next Tuesday. Thankfully, they're little books and fairly easy to read…but the critiques are due in a week, lol! Thanks for your patience and **reviews**! 


	12. So Hard Not To Blame Him

Chapter 12—So Hard Not To Blame Him

Wyatt tried to ignore the guards' wide-eyed looks of surprise as he emerged from DG's chambers. He really did try. But when one of them actually started to snicker, he almost lost control of himself. He wanted to bust the other man's jaw, but settled for a scathing remark.

"Just because you've got brawn for brains doesn't mean I can't lay you on your ass inside two seconds." That just caused the man to laugh harder. Cain caught him off-guard and pushed him against the stone wall. "If you, either of you—" he gave a quick look at the other guard—"so much as breathe about this, I'll make sure that you never find employment again that doesn't involve slopping pigs." That quickly got their attention. Neither of them much wanted to lose their some-what posh life as palace guards. He let go of the one he had been holding against the wall. "That's better."

He stalked off down the hall toward his personal chambers, leaving the guards behind him looking at each other with knowing glances. As soon as they heard his door shut, they both laughed out loud, but only as loudly as they dared.

* * *

DG sat in her tub, enjoying the feeling of the warm water against her skin. It soothed her nerves somewhat, and eased away most of the chill that had started to settle into her bones. She reviewed the past few hellacious days of her life and decided that the rollercoaster analogy was still very appropriate, especially in light of the previous 24 hours.

As she remembered his words, "_I love you, and nothing is going to change that_," she couldn't help the small smile that played on her lips. _Too bad I can't bottle up the way I feel when he says that and save it for rainy days._ She let herself get lost in that memory for a few moments as she closed her eyes and settled further into the depths of the water in the tub.

She saw again, for the umpteenth time now, that mysterious magic that held them together and puzzled again, for the umpteenth time, how it had happened. The Mystic Man, she supposed, might have been a likely candidate to do something like this. There were a few holes in that theory, though. First, he hadn't seemed like the kind of man to manipulate two people against their respective wills without at least telling them first. Second, he really wasn't much of an actual Wizard; he was more like a philosopher than anything, which could have passed for magic even in some parts of the world on the Other Side. Other than him, they hadn't encountered anyone on their little adventure who had that kind of talent. It was a puzzle that was beginning to worry her more and more. She hoped that he would be able to remember.

_Nothing is going to change that_…ah, sweet hope. Her thoughts turned to more pleasant subjects, and chief among them the fact that one Wyatt Cain was in love with her. Though that thought made her somewhat happier than she'd been in a while, it wasn't how she wanted things to happen between them, and she still couldn't help but be somewhat wary about it.

_Ok…since when am I the suspicious type?_ Suspicious didn't fit her or her personality. It felt like a burlap potato sack on her soul. _Then again…I'm not normally one to be depressed and lose sleep over a guy, either…_ Suspicious was a trait she would normally associate with Cain. Since first arriving in the Outer Zone, she'd started to change, losing some of that wide-eyed optimism and innocence along the way. _Oh, who am I kidding…I was never that innocent to begin with…_

A wry smirk played at her lips as she washed her hair. Losing your virginity to a certain soon-to-be county sheriff at the age of 15 was about as far from innocent as you could get. Gulch had never forgiven her for rejecting his proposal when she'd turned 18, and thus became the bane of her existence. She didn't feel bad about it, though. He'd been a terrible lover.

_Where was I? Oh, yeah…innocence…nope, never been that innocent._ In high school, her friends had called her snarky and facetious, while her teachers had considered her promising artistic talents to be wasted on a girl who was so sarcastic and seemingly aimless. She didn't understand why people expected her to be innocent. Well, her father didn't, but everyone else did, especially her mother. Her father, she found out later, had grown up in the 1970's on the Other Side, thus explaining his hippy tendencies. He knew some of the hazards adolescence in America.

_And, wow, that's what I'd call a tangent. How did I jump from thinking about Cain to thinking about my father growing up in America? Ooh…horrible mental image!_ _Suspicion…that's how I got on this bunny trail. I really need to start trying to get more sleep!_

She finished her bath and climbed out of the tub. Glancing at her clock, she found she had about 40 minutes left before Cain had promised to come back. Her thoughts turned back to the matter at hand as she dressed: what to do with the affections of one Wyatt Cain. She knew how her heart felt about him. She knew what her head was telling her about the situation. She knew that she was trapped somewhere in between with no clue how to reconcile the two.

Rationally speaking, there was no way that anything that would or would not happen between them could be genuine. It was all due to that damned magic that connected them. Her sister had simply called it a connection, but DG preferred to think of it as a sick prank pulled on all of them by Fates more twisted than their counterparts on the Other Side. This sort of thing was affectionately referred to back home as a good old-fashioned soap opera. She'd always hated soaps.

Regardless of what her head was trying to tell her, she knew that she couldn't deny that a part of her was madly in love with the rugged ex-Tin Man. Ok, so maybe more than just a part…alright a hell of a lot more than just a part; but she still didn't feel easy about the circumstances. She knew that she would have loved him regardless. She'd even almost come to the point of being able to admit to herself that she was falling for him before this whole crazy mess.

His feelings on the matter were less clear. No one knew why he'd hung around after the Eclipse. He hadn't even put up any fuss about being assigned as DG's permanent bodyguard, of which his acceptance was odd enough in and of itself. More inexplicable, at least in DG's mind, was that he didn't seem to think anyone else capable of doing the job. When she'd asked, teasingly, why he was having a hard time finding someone for her night shift, he'd replied that he wanted to find someone that he wouldn't have to worry she could sneak past in the middle of the night. She'd almost believed him…almost. She had a feeling that there was more to his hesitancy to trust her safety to anyone else than he was admitting, but she'd graciously let him get by with that excuse.

She'd gotten so lost in her thoughts that she nearly jumped out of her skin when she heard him knock on the door. A quick glance at the clock confirmed what she'd already known about him. _Punctual to a fault…where did that other slipper go?_ She called out a quick and distracted, "come in!" as she dug around in her wardrobe for her missing slipper.

* * *

As he opened the door, Cain was sorely tempted to let out a low whistle just to tease her about the dress she had on. She was bent over inside her wardrobe, probably looking for the shoe that was peeking out from under the bed, and even his noble mind couldn't help but admire her assets. He managed to choke back the urge as he crossed the room, scooping up the offending slipper on his way to sit in one of the chairs by her fireplace.

He didn't know where her clothes from the Other Side had gone, but he certainly wasn't going to complain about the change in her attire. The simple knee-length blue frock had an empire waist that accentuated her slight curves in a tasteful manner that was distorted by her position. He was pretty sure the black leggings underneath were her mother's compromise…if DG had to wear a dress, then she was going to try to look as close to her idea of normal as she could. He thought they really just made her legs look sexy. Slightly surprised that he would let himself think that way, he let the corners of his mouth turn down into a frown. This was a Princess of the Realms he was thinking about. He didn't care how close his age was to Ahamo's…he knew the man would kill him if he could see his thoughts.

He shook his head and cleared his throat, holding the delicate slipper on the end of his index finger as he waited for her to turn around. When she did, her eyes widened in surprise, then narrowed slightly in good-natured suspicion.

"Do I want to know how long you've been holding that? Actually, I think the better question might be: do I want to know what caused that blush on your cheeks?"

"No, and no," he said simply as she crossed the room to retrieve her shoe. She smiled impishly as she took it from him and settled on his lap without waiting for his invitation. If he was going to tease, then she thought it only fair for him to taste his own medicine.

She planted a kiss square on his lips, a hasty embrace through which he could taste laughter and sunshine. He considered it a welcome change from the way things had been just an hour before. Before he really knew what he was doing, his hands were on her waist, pulling her closer to him. _I don't think I want to know where she learned to kiss like this…nope, definitely not…_ Her tongue peaked between his lips, teasing his to come out and play. He was about to put his hand in her hair and end her teasing when she nipped at his upper lip with her teeth and then hopped off his lap. He quickly suppressed the growl in the back of his throat. _She's determined to be the end of me…_

Her teasing giggle brought his attention back to her, but seeing her sister in the doorway dampened his mood. Had he really forgotten to close the door?

* * *

Azkedellia was really starting to be uncomfortable with barging in on her sister and the Tin Man. Not that she was particularly happy with the situation as a whole, but she really did want to see DG as happy as possible, as long as possible, with Cain. He made her smile, a fact that had not gone unnoticed among the family. _If I thought that Mother would be half as compassionate, I'd make her deliver her own damned messages…_

"DG, Mother wants us to join her for breakfast. Mr. Cain, she said to invite you as well if you wanted."

Cain squirmed a little at the invitation. "Send Her Majesty my regards, but I think I'm a little too old to be sitting in on girl talk." DG and Azkedellia both giggled quietly.

"Alright…I might even use those exact words too…Ozma knows she needs to lighten up a little."

* * *

Author's Notes: Dun, dun, duuuun… More of Her Majesty coming up soon. I know I said it would be Friday before the next update, but I got more done on my homework tonight in a shorter amount of time than I thought I would, so my celebration with this chapter is your delightful (I hope) treat. I wanted this chapter to be a little fluffier than the rest of the story. Not that I'm eliminating the angst…there will still be plenty of that in the end. Just adding my humble attempts at comic relief. Please review if you like! 


	13. Hold Me Tight

Chapter 13—Hold Me Tight

DG walked beside her sister in silence, playing with the cord hanging from the neck of her dress. Awkward wasn't an adequate word for the level of discomfort both girls felt. DG was a bit embarrassed that she'd been caught in Cain's arms again, and Azkedellia was worried for multiple reasons, the least of which being the way their mother was going to handle herself.

Lavender Eyes was certainly not an evil woman, no matter how imperfect she was. Her coldness toward her children was due to multiple reasons, some of which Azkedellia knew intimately. Being sealed away on a magical island in a gold bowl for ten years would make anyone wary, and it was understandable that Lavender kept her distance emotionally from everyone, except maybe her husband. Add to that the formal nature that generally was found in royalty, and the Queen's distant manner was totally understandable. If only her daughters needed formality and structure. What they needed from her was their mother's love. But the Queen had her own demons to deal with.

Azkedellia could feel her sister's tension and apprehension. "DG, I hope you know that she does love the both of us."

"She has a funny way of showing it, Az. I can understand sending me away when I was little to protect me. But, even after I came back, I can count on one hand the number of times she's actually talked to me, much less given me a hug or told me that she loves me. And now, rather than helping her Heir Apparent find her place in the Zone, she pushes me off on other people, like Tutor. Every time she does send for me, our conversations are awkward and forced."

"She's royalty, DG. She was bred with certain rules of behavior, and I doubt that her own mother was any more loving than she is now."

"Yeah, but don't you remember how she was before—I mean, when we were kids? All hugs and kisses, rocking me on the swing in the gazebo, smiles and sunshine?"

"Deej…she endured ten years of isolation forced upon her by an evil witch inhabiting her elder daughter. I don't think she knows what to do with us now. I'm sure she's just as lost and confused as we all are. And above all else, she's an enigma who defies explanation. I don't think our father has even figured her out yet."

By this point in the conversation, they'd arrived at the small parlor where they were to have breakfast with their mother. DG breathed a deep breath and steeled her nerves before she nodded at the porters who opened the doors to allow the princesses entrance.

* * *

Wyatt Cain did something very rare in allowing the two muscle-headed guards that normally worked DG's night shift to escort the two girls to their mother's parlor. He tried to not worry, after all there were actually four guards with them, as Azkedellia had her own tight security detail. But any physical distance between himself and DG made him uneasy.

He needed to make use of the time for his own personal business, though. Glancing at the clock on DG's mantle, he calculated that he had about an hour and a half while the Queen was in conference with her daughters. He ignored his own growling stomach and returned to his room and sat at the simple desk. He pulled a few pieces of blank parchment from one of the drawers and uncapped the rarely-used bottle of ink. After dipping a freshly cut quill in the black liquid, he paused with the quill over the page, not quite sure what to write. He scratched out a few lines, his thick fingers causing the ink to blot and his still-confused mind hindering the flow of the words. Reading the page, his frown deepened and he crumpled it up and tried to start over. A few more failed attempts later, he leaned back against the chair, frustrated.

_I don't know where to begin this thing…_ Trying to reach out to his estranged son was like trying to break a boulder with a chisel. So much time had passed between them, both before the Eclipse when the elder Cain was locked in the Iron Maiden and after the Eclipse when they'd argued, that both men were angered and unyielding. The divide between them didn't settle well with Wyatt, but, being a stubborn man raised the old-fashioned way, he didn't quite know how to apologize for his own part in their familial collapse.

The fight had been a quick one, but words were thrown about that hurt both parties deeply. Jeb was more like his father than he realized—just as headstrong, independent, and used to being in charge. It had started out as a misunderstanding, and quickly spiraled into an almost-brawl. Wyatt rubbed his jaw, remembering the stiff left hook his son had planted there.

Cain remembered DG's words from the day of the eclipse: _"__What's really important…is family. I can't remember who taught me that." _Yeah…right, he'd thought at the time. That had definitely been his traditional values coming through. Now, those words came back to haunt him. _Family's the most important thing…then why can't I talk to my own son?_

He glared at the paper as if he was expecting the right words to just appear on it. Sighing, Wyatt stood the quill in its stand and brought his hand to pinch the bridge of his nose. This was more difficult than it needed to be. He picked up the quill again and just wrote what was on his mind, hoping that the words would be enough of an apology.

_Jeb,_

_I know you're probably surprised to be getting this letter, but there were some things that have been on my mind lately. Since I don't know when I might see you again, I was hoping that a written apology might __be well-received. I know that I said some things a few months ago that were uncalled for and down-right __unfatherly__ of me. I'm sorry._

_Things have become rather…interesting here. Hell, I'm not sure if interesting is an adequate word for the situation, but it's definitely made your old man a little more reflective. I don't want to leave things as they are between us if something should happen. __But don't worry about me. You've got your own life to take care of. _

_I hope this letter finds you well. I know that I'm proud of you, and I'm certain that your mother would be as well._

_See you down the road, _

_Dad_

Wyatt let out the breath he didn't know he'd been holding as he read through the letter again. He couldn't help the tear that fell as he read the last paragraph. It fell on the paper, smudging some of the ink. He quickly blotted at it with another piece of parchment, and the smudge smeared a little farther. Writing another letter would only make him tear up more, so he just folded the paper and sealed it with a thick red wax.

He was about to address it when it occurred to him that he didn't know where his own son was stationed. He knew that he held the rank of Captain in the newly commissioned Royal Army, but he hadn't listened closely enough to know where Jeb was. If the memories of the fight weren't enough to break his already fragile heart, then that revelation was. _The __military liaison__ would know…_ He set off for the offices of the palace, looking for the liaison so he could address the letter in his hand.

* * *

"Thank you for coming on such short notice, DG," said Lavender crisply and cleanly. She stood to stiffly hug both of her daughters and then sat back down at the dainty table, looking every bit the prim and proper Queen. _Great…flipping Princess Diana is my mother! _

As the girls took their own seats, servants came with plates of fresh fruits, goblets of exotic juices, and steaming cups of what looked like tea. DG anxiously looked at the table, expecting the freshly scrambled eggs and piping hot bacon and sausages to appear. She'd never preferred bird-food breakfasts, but when it became increasingly apparent that this was all her mother had ordered for the morning, she pasted on as bright a smile as she could manage and picked up her fork. The meal itself passed in a strained silence, but the three women soon had their fill.

Lavender waited until the servants had taken away the empty plates and refilled her tea before breaking the silence. "Now then, DG, we need to talk." Her smile was sugary and filled with a false sunshine that made DG's skin crawl with anxiety.

_Oh no…here it comes_.

"You know that your father and I love you and are worried about you. We just want you to be safe, DG, and this _situation_ has given us reason for pause. Had you come to us sooner, something might have been done—"

"Mother," DG interrupted boldly, "please don't go there, alright. There's no way that anything could have been done. I only found out about it myself three days ago, and the way it's been growing, I doubt that anything could have stopped it."

Lavender decided to ignore the fact that she had been interrupted and continued with her point. "This could be feeding off proximity."

"Do you know that?" asked DG pointedly. "Because it sounds to me like no one here really knows what's going on anymore than I do. Most of what I've heard is conjecture."

"It's a possibility," said the Queen as she pressed her lips into a thin line. "DG, we have to consider that this attachment has created an opportunity through which the House of Gale can once again be manipulated by forces of evil."

"I disagree with you, Mother," said DG willfully. "There is no evil witch behind this, of that I'm certain. The magic between us is light, not dark."

"That's a misconception, Deej," broke in Azkedellia. "This particular magic is neither light nor dark. It's ancient, and it's powerful. Most importantly, it's unknown."

"Thus the reason why we're so concerned, DG. We're worried. And we see some changes in both you and Mr. Cain that worry us further."

DG's eyes widened at her mother's statement. "Like what?"

Az looked at her, seemingly reluctant to say more. "Yesterday, when you were both called to Mother's office, you both reacted in exactly the same manner to Mother's suggestion to have a Viewer do a reading. You were both enraged, and you had the exact same set to your jaws."

"Our hearts are joined, Az, what did you expect? Of course we feel the same things. We can't help but feel the same things. Even married couples start to have the same reactions to some things after time."

Lavender sat back in her chair and weighed her younger daughter carefully. When she spoke, it was carefully and slowly. "DG, I want you to listen to me: I doubt that Mr. Cain will remember anything before the day after tomorrow. When we call for the Viewer, it will be Raw. Mr. Cain is already familiar with him, and that will make things a little easier. Depending on what we learn, it may be necessary to separate the two of you."

DG's heart sank into her stomach. She closed her eyes against the tears that threatened to fall from them. "Mother, please, don't do that." She opened her eyes again and looked her mother's. "I love him. You know I do, and you know that I loved him even before this. I've loved him since the day of the Eclipse. I can't bear to be without him…even if the only reason he loves me back is because of this."

Lavender didn't speak for what felt like an eternity to her younger daughter. She just sat there, watching DG with one perfect eyebrow arched, calculating. She let no emotion, no concern, no fear mar her perfect features. When she did speak, she kept her voice even.

"DG, I can only do what I think is best for the protection of this family and the Realms. I am sorry, but I cannot promise anything." Her eyes softened slightly, and it was the first time since the Eclipse that DG could think of her without envisioning her as a spire of ice.

* * *

Cain was just returning from the liaison's office when DG and Azkedellia emerged from their mother's parlor. He hadn't planned for their paths to cross, but from the look on DG's face, he was glad he'd met them.

"Was it that bad, Princess?" he asked with a light smile, hoping to lighten her mood. She only looked at him in response. He turned his surprised to gaze to Azkedellia who only shook her head.

"I'll take it from here," he said to the night shift guards. The two assigned to DG nodded and turned on their heels, marching smartly away with their boots clipping along the floor.

Azkedellia's guards stayed where they were. The girl herself gave her sister a small hug. "I'll see you this afternoon, I'm sure." She turned away and walked off, taking her guards with her and leaving DG and Cain to their privacy.

The Tin Man offered her his elbow, which she gladly took, leaning against him slightly for support. He didn't press for her to talk as he led the way outside to the gazebo where she would have her lesson with Tutor. They arrived before the shape-shifting magic teacher, so Cain perched himself on the bench that had been installed in place of the swing after the Eclipse. He pulled DG down beside him and wrapped an arm around her shoulders, trying to offer what comfort he could.

* * *

Author's Notes: Ok…now I really do need to go and be a good student. Hope you all enjoy…and I hope it's readable. Thanks for reading, and **reviewing/commenting**! 


	14. Longing For Love And The Logical

Chapter 14—Longing For Love And The Logical

"She's going to send you away," said DG, her pathetic attempt to keep her voice devoid of emotion failing miserably.

"What?" asked Cain, more than a little surprised.

"She told me that she'll order the reading anyway, and 'depending on what we learn,' she'll send you away." DG shot up from her place beside him to pace the gazebo. Wyatt could see the anxiety and sadness on her face. This wasn't the DG he knew; this wasn't the kid so full of life that she'd brought a hardened man back from the brink of despair; this wasn't the girl who lit up whatever room she was in regardless of whether she was smiling. He despaired at the change. Sure, her naiveté sometimes got on his nerves, but he needed that smile, a thing that melted through solid steel, to come back.

But he didn't know what to say to make it all better. He didn't know what to do to comfort her. He was out of his league in more ways than one. Magic confused him, royalty confused him, and women confused him. He was sorely out-numbered. He'd been wrong on the day of the Eclipse…he couldn't save her now any more than he could then. He just simply didn't know how. _I'm in over__** way**__ my head on this one…_

She turned to him and his heart sank at the look of desperation in her eyes. "What are we going to do?"

He measured her carefully, before honestly answering: "I don't know." She raised an eyebrow. "I honestly don't know what to do, DG. Ask me to track a criminal through the wilderness, ask me to shoot Longcoats on sight, hell, even ask me to stay by your side and protect you for the rest of your life. All of that's easy compared to this. I don't know a damn thing about magic, much less its nuances. Give me a six-shooter over magic any day."

"So, you're just going to let them drag you away to some gods-forsaken corner of the O.Z. for what could be the rest of your life?"

"That's not what I meant, Princess, and you know it."

"Then what did you mean?"

"I meant that I honestly have no idea what to do…just like I said." He finally rose from his seat on the bench and crossed the space between them, putting his hands on her arms and looking down into her face. "I want to be here, with you, more than anything. But I'm sworn to protect you…and I couldn't bear to think that I might be the reason for something happening to you." He choked on unbidden tears. For being such a man's man, he sure cried a lot, especially since the Iron Maiden.

The hurt in her crystal blue eyes, which radiated through the space between them, cut at him. "You would leave? Just like that, up and leave without concrete proof that something was wrong?"

"A Viewer's reading _is_ concrete proof in the O.Z., Princess." He raised his hand to her jaw and stroked his thumb over her cheek bone to brush away the tear that had fallen from her eye. "No one hates this more than me, DG."

"I do…I hate this more than you know. I finally found and fell in love with my white knight, complete with a white charger, and now I might lose him."

"What did you say?" he asked, eyes going wide at her confession. He had expected to have to wait at least a few more days for those blessed words to cross her lips. He didn't need her to say them to know they were true, but he had figured that she would need more time to be able to accept his love for what it was, rather than what it should have been.

"I love you, Wyatt…I don't know when I started loving you, but I do. And I don't think I can live without you here, now that I know you love me."

He didn't wait for the tears to start falling; he pulled her into a tight embrace. His heart, that part of him that he'd thought would never truly live again, skipped a beat as she burrowed into his shoulder, her breath falling hot on his neck. Her small hands wrapped around his waist, holding to him as if there would be no tomorrow for them. _That might be close enough to accurate to apply…_ He pressed a kiss to her temple, and gasped as she placed a light kiss to his collarbone. The gasp was replaced by a groan when she did it again. He tipped her chin up, bringing her lips to his.

They were interrupted by a polite cough. Cain cursed silently and DG jumped back. Tutor was as punctual as ever, ancient tomes in hand and ready for her lessons. "I'm sorry to interrupt your…_moment_, but this time is allotted for the Princess' magical education. You can teach her all about the birds and the bees later, Mr. Cain."

DG didn't know what was funnier: the fact that Tutor had said that at all, or Cain's reaction. She hadn't realized that a man could blush that color. Giggling, she stepped back toward him and planted a peck of a kiss on his cheek. The Tin Man made a hasty retreat from the gazebo, positioning himself just far enough away that he wouldn't be a distraction.

"Thanks for the comic relief, Tutor," said DG.

"Any time, Princess, though I must insist that you be prepared to begin your lessons when I arrive from now on."

"Right," she said, "so what are we learning today?"

* * *

Cain stood with his back to the gazebo, his senses alert, and his mind on standby. He played her words over again. _She's going to send you away._

He honestly didn't know what to do. He was impossibly torn over the situation. _This is proof of why following your heart when you don't know where it's leading is a very dangerous thing._ He wasn't going to change his mind. He couldn't. He realized now how much he needed her, how much he depended on her. Understanding was only just beginning to come to him.

During their adventures, he thought he had been the one saving her. He had come to her rescue at the tower and at the Grey Gale. And, sure, he had saved her from certain danger and utter doom. But he hadn't realized how she had saved him, other than just letting him out of the Maiden. Everything that had happened since that moment…he was sure that it hadn't been intentional, but everything that she'd done since then had made him into the man he was.

It would have been easy, too easy, to take his revenge on Zero and then settle down with a bottle and his gun. In his mind during those eight annuals inside the can, he saw his family die, over and over again. He'd admit to having given up. His single purpose after DG had opened the Maiden had been to find Zero and leave five bullets in the bastard's chest, saving the last round in his six-shooter for himself.

But something in those wide blue eyes had stopped him. Something in her earnest and honest manner had already begun to find the chinks in his emotional armor. He'd originally thought it was her innocence, but he'd come to realize in time that it was something more.

It was her unique gift to be able to walk up to something dead and bring it back to life. And that's exactly what she'd done to him, just like the tree in the Field of the Papay and Finaqua itself. She had saved his life, and in so doing had saved herself. She still was his savior, her special magic working on his heart and teaching what it meant to love again.

That was one thing that made it difficult for him to see her so down-hearted, especially when he couldn't do anything about it. Her light and carefree nature had breathed life back into his broken soul. Seeing that nature begin to wither was hell. He'd give anything to see her smile again.

But he also could see reality…if there was any possibility that she was in any sort of danger because of him, he would have to leave. He really had no choice. He loved her too much to let her come to any kind of harm because of him. Braving a lifetime of solitude would be a small price to pay to know that she was safe. He knew it was a paradox, and that it would end his life, but it was a choice that he might have to make, and very soon.

* * *

Author's notes: Another shorter one tonight. Sorry about that. Please review/comment and feed the muse:-) 


	15. Only Happy Hysterical

Chapter 15—Only Happy Hysterical

Cain spent the day trying desperately to cool his blood around DG. Despite the extenuating circumstances, their encounter in the gazebo that morning had nearly turned him into a hormonal teenager again. He struggled to keep his hands to himself after that point. He found them involuntarily lifting to place themselves on the small of her back to guide her through doorways. Then there were the frequent urges to pull her into those troublesome niches along the corridors and deliver that kiss that Tutor had interrupted. And, if that wasn't enough to torture him, his imagination was running wild with images of her that would certainly have upset her mother.

The worst moments were those rare occasions when she forgot their troubles and actually smiled at him. It only happened twice that day, but both times had nearly left him breathless. Those forget-me-not blue eyes sparkled enchantingly, and he could feel the dark clouds on the horizon recede a bit. The sunshine that radiated through her smile warmed his soul.

Another brief encounter with her mother that afternoon caused their skies to cloud over again, however. The Queen called them both into her office for a "status report." In all honesty, Cain suspected that there was more to her interference than just concern over the attachment. He struggled not to wither under her piercing gaze. Lavender quickly dismissed him after he told her that he still couldn't remember anything significant, keeping DG back a few moments. It was hard for the Tin Man not to pace as he waited outside the door. He heard raised voices briefly, and when the Princess emerged 15 minutes later, he couldn't miss the tears welling in her eyes. DG refused to tell him what was said, so he let her be, and could barely resist the temptation to pull her into a comforting embrace.

* * *

DG was exhausted that night when she finally found herself being dropped off at her door. The day had been yet another rollercoaster ride, beginning on a high note only to be brought back down again. DG was beginning to long for the relative emotional stability of her life on the Other Side. She might have been slightly depressed there, but at least it was a consistent downer. Who knew that rollercoasters could be so tiring?

From the look of his face, Cain wasn't faring the ride any better than she was. There were dark circles under his eyes, remnants of weeks of disturbed sleep, and he was growing the shadow of stubble on his chin. His eyelids were obviously heavy, and his eyes were at the beginning phases of being blood-shot.

"Sleep well," she said lightly as she tipped up on her toes to plant a kiss firmly on his cheek. Her heart warmed when he returned the simple gesture.

"You too, Princess," he replied as he safely saw the door shut behind her.

Inside the room, DG leaned against the door, wondering if it would have been too forward to ask him to stay, just like he had the night before. She was seriously pondering that idea, but a little niggling voice in the back of her head that sounded oddly like her robo-mom reminded her to not borrow trouble. Just because nothing had to happen didn't mean that nothing would happen, and she'd rather not add "caught in DG's bed" to the list of strikes against him.

So she resumed her place by the fire, waiting for the call she knew would come.

Outside her door, Cain stood, watching the door as if his ice blue eyes could see right through the solid wood. Neither one of the night guards said anything to him, nor did they even exchange their customary uneasy glances. They had learned well not to mess with the boss. It wasn't worth a lifetime of slopping pigs.

After a few conflicted moments, Cain heaved a deep sigh and turned to march off down the corridor. Glaring at the door wasn't going to make it magically open, no matter what people were telling him about his supposed magic. He'd just about decided that part of this entire fiasco wasn't true. And, no matter what his heart was telling him he wanted, his head just couldn't justify the risk of being found by her mother inside her room. Not that he was ashamed in any way…he just figured tempting fate once was more than enough.

Once he got back to his room, he tossed his steel-grey fedora onto the desk and draped his grey woolen duster over the back of the chair. As he sunk down onto the edge of his bed, he unbuttoned his shirt, then lowered his head into his hands, letting the fatigue settle into his joints. He couldn't remember a time in his life when he'd felt so utterly helpless and out of control.

Three hours later, DG was still sitting in front of her fireplace, this time with a book in hand, waiting. Any unknowing onlooker would have puzzled as her eyes widened almost impossibly. The book was soon forgotten, dropped roughly on the hearth, as she sprang from and upturned her chair. A sense of urgency sharpened the edges of her blue eyes as she rushed to Cain's room, just down the corridor. The Princess didn't even pause to knock as she threw the door open.

At the sight of him, she turned abruptly, a blush on her cheeks, and shut the door before the guards arrived. The burly men didn't quite know what to do when their normally polite princess slammed the door in their faces. One looked at the other and the pair shrugged at each other, unable to comprehend her actions. They settled for the only thing they knew to do…they assumed their positions on either side of the door frame.

Inside, DG was almost too stunned to remember what had brought her to Cain's room in the first place, though she certainly couldn't complain about the view. Any curiosity remaining from the other night about whether he slept in the nude was now dispelled. Thankfully, in the thrashing that had come from his distress and divulged him of his blankets, he had ended up belly down. She allowed herself only a moment to admire him before he started to turn.

DG quickly crossed the small distance between the door and the bed and pulled the blanket back over his sleeping form. Once his modesty had been somewhat restored, she sat on the edge of the bed and brushed the sheen of sweat from his brow, letting her hand fall to rest against his cheek. This time, she wasn't startled as she began to see into his dreams. She saw from his perspective, and felt the weight holding him down. As she blocked out the sounds of her own voice crying out his name, she poured her light into the darkest corners of his subconscious.

This time, she saw more clearly the unfamiliar figure standing over Wyatt. It was strange, yet beautiful, with pure white skin and long pale hair. It was wearing a strangely textured cloth that looked as if it was made of ice. The cloth wrapped around this almost ghostly specter's body, draping over one shoulder and falling into what looked like a puddle at its feet in the snow. A simple silver rope that had small bells on the end of it was tied around the creature's waist. Its hand was outstretched to Cain, palm up, an expression of expectation on its face.

The image receded quickly as the dreams were pushed away. Cain began to stir and she removed her hand from his face, pleased to see that his breathing had calmed. She stood and turned her back to the bed, puzzling for a moment over what she'd seen in the dream. She took a step forward to leave the room, only to be stopped by a strong hand on her wrist. Her eyes widened and a blush crept to her normally porcelain cheeks. As Cain's thumb rubbed a circle on her skin, DG's pulse quickened and her shoulders trembled.

"DG," he said quietly as he gently tugged at her hand. She simply refused to turn around, keeping her feet rooted and trying not to think about what she'd seen earlier. He must have felt her ill-ease, because he pulled more insistently. "It's ok Princess. You can turn around."

She still hesitated a few moments, but when she did turn around she was relieved to see that he was still under the blanket. _I didn't mean to wake him…talk about awkward!_

"Mr. Cain, I'm sorr—"

"Don't apologize. And the name's Wyatt, remember?" A playful twinkle crept into his eyes at which she couldn't help but smile. A crooked grin appeared on his face as he pulled her back down to perch on the edge of his bed.

He sat up and ran a hand through her hair, combing his fingers through the long raven waves. It felt like silk to his calloused skin. His eyes traveled over her face, his grin falling into a harder line as he tried to memorize her face. He traced her cheek with the fingers of his other hand, running them down her jaw, then back up to her ear and moving down her throat. Her eyes clouded over slightly at his light embraces. Wyatt's face moved closer to hers, and she drew in a shuddering breath right before their lips met.

* * *

Author's notes: Gotta love a good cliff-hanger. :-) Sorry about the delay in updating! Between work, school, illness, and writer's block, it's been a rough week, lol! Please review/comment if you enjoyed this chapter. Oh, I've started a new community on LiveJournal, for those of you who are on it. It's dedicated to Tin Man fanfiction challenges. Please go and check it out. It's called tmchallenge. 


	16. Some Kind of Miracle

Chapter 16—Some Kind Of Miracle

_Wyatt's face moved closer to hers, and she drew in a shuddering breath right before their lips met._

He didn't know what he was doing…didn't know quite what was possessing him to ask DG to stay. He certainly wasn't thinking with his head. Maybe it was the magic. Maybe it was the images still in his head from the dreams. Maybe it was the way her hair curled willfully around her face and into her eyes. Of course, there was also the possibility that it had something to do with the adorable blush on her cheeks. To his trained senses, it betrayed more than just discomfort. She'd observed something, either in reality or in the dream, that had embarrassed her profusely, and he doubted it had little to do with the way _she_ was dressed. _Or not dressed, as the case may be…_

When his lips finally did catch hers, all conscious thought deserted him. Compared to this embrace, and the feeling of her hands as they traveled a path down the bare skin of his back, the kisses they'd shared earlier that morning and the day before had been nothing. It deepened quickly, both the Princess and her Tin Man feeling a hunger that neither could deny.

Tongues battled as hands explored, and before she really knew what was happening, DG found herself topless beneath him as he nuzzled her neck. With one arm supporting his weight above her, his other large, warm, and calloused hand ghosted down her side, seemingly setting her flesh on fire. She trembled as her body reacted to the feeling of his lips and tongue on her skin and she was unable to control the moans coming from the back of her throat. When his lips moved lower, she whimpered. One of her hands found the back of his head, her fingers scratching through the short blond curls.

His further movement south was explained in short order. She gasped as his hand settled on her breast, then shuddered when it was joined by his mouth. Her breath came in quick, shallow puffs as he sucked and bit lightly at her nipple. She felt his hand move lower and time stood still for her as she relished in his attentions.

Wyatt was enjoying the little noises she was making, letting them serve as all the encouragement he needed. Her skin tasted sweet on his tongue. Her lithe little body tensed as his hand moved lower and lower, his rough fingers lightly playing at the waist of her pajama bottoms. _Who knew that cotton could be so erotic?_ When one digit slipped under the material, her hand joined his to push the offending fabric off.

DG whimpered when his lips left her body as she lifted her hips to ease the removal of her pants. There wasn't much time, however, to mourn the loss of sensation. He quickly pushed her back down to the bed, his mouth returning to her neck as his fingers explored her hip. When she tried to guide his hand with her own, he batted it away, his lips leaving her skin just long enough to whisper a husky "no."

She didn't have to wait much longer for what she wanted. His hand settled over her, a thick finger slipping inside, his thumb rubbing lightly at her clitoris just above. Never before had a finger caused such an immediate reaction in her. Stars exploded behind tightly shut eyelids, and her hands desperately sought for purchase as her world turned upside down and inside out. He added a finger to the one already moving in her, and she barely registered the fact that he had stopped kissing her neck. All of her being was concentrated on that one hand.

When she came back down from the heavens, she found Wyatt watching her, his eyes clouded and dark with hunger. She cupped his jaw in her hand and rose up to kiss him, but he gently pushed her down again, bringing himself to her as he settled between her legs. He could feel her longing almost palpably before he remembered the magic bond between them.

Cain never thought his world could come crashing down around his ears so quickly or in such an intimate circumstance. DG sensed his spirits fall as he breathed in sharply and rolled away from her. It was her turn to growl in frustration. "You'd better have a _damn_ good reason for stopping, Wyatt Cain."

"DG…I just do—"

"Don't say that you don't think this is a good idea, damn it. You're the one who made the conscious decision to love me, remember? How could this not be a good idea? Don't you know better than to leave a girl hot and bothered, especially when said girl is likely your future Queen? So get over it, get your head out of your ass, and make love to me, or, so help me—"

There was no opportunity for her to continue her tirade. He quickly moved back to his former position over her, kissing her with a bruising passion and driving into her in one swift stroke. She broke from him to gasp, her eyes losing focus. She shut them tightly, focused only on the sensations as he moved to a steady rhythm, plunging deeply inside her each time.

Her frustration was sharp when he suddenly stopped. A hand came to her face, angling her face toward him. "DG," he whispered hoarsely. "Look at me."

Her eyes popped open, staring deeply into his as he continued. It took every bit of willpower she possessed to maintain the eye contact. Time slowed again for both of them, hearts pounding and breath coming for both of them in staggering gasps. DG clung to Wyatt for dear life. Then he added a little jiggle of his hips and she lost all control. She saw stars again, and their explosions intensified as she felt him reach his own release deep within her. She moaned his name as his lips claimed hers.

A few moments later, DG found herself being drawn into his arms as he rolled over onto his back. His fingers lightly brushed her arm and he placed a tender kiss on her forehead. She snuggled closely into his chest and he tightened his embrace.

"I love you," came a coarse whisper in her ear. She felt the depth of its meaning and it rocked her world. Smiling, she said, "I love you, too." They held each other as they both drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Author's Notes: Sorry it took me so long to get this chapter out, guys. I hope I haven't lost my audience, lol! I hope you enjoyed the fluff…I'm fairly certain there won't be any more of it in this story. The angst muse only begrudgingly let me have this (short) chapter of sweetness. Anyway, reviews are always welcome, of course! 


	17. Waited So Long

Chapter 17—Waited So Long

Wyatt woke early, earlier even than the suns. At first, the feeling of her weight in his arms was slightly disorienting. There was even a moment when he thought that he'd awakened from the dream world of the past eight annuals. That was before he saw the raven hair cascading over his white sheets. Memories flooded to his mind, all of them rushing to the surface. Those memories pushed him to action.

He ran his hand down the milky skin of her arm. It was almost too surreal, too fantastic, for his mind to grasp. If he allowed himself to forget about the magical bonding, and to forget that the girl, _"No, the woman,"_ who was lying beside him was a Princess of the Realms, then it would be easy for Wyatt just to lose himself in her touch and in the way her silken hair felt against his skin. But he couldn't forget.

With lips pressed into a grim line, he bent forward to place a kiss on her shoulder. He secretly prayed that the gods would forgive him, that she would forgive him, for what he had to do. Quiet movement was difficult, and movement which didn't disturb the bed was almost impossible, but DG slept deeply enough that she didn't even stir.

Cain moved as quietly as possible as he cleaned himself up and got dressed. He sat in the chair at his desk to put on his boots and watched the steady rise and fall of her chest as she slept. He was going to miss her more than words could express. Nothing more did he want than to live a life with her that had once so cruelly been stolen from him. And here she was, his second chance at happiness, this time with the very real possibility that it would be enduring.

A sharp pain seared through his heart as he considered his course of action. He didn't want to leave, but he didn't see any other way around it. He needed answers, more so than did the Queen. It was his life that was being toyed with, his and DG's. And he was tired of it.

Pulling a piece of paper from one of the drawers of the desk, he tried to formulate his thoughts. He picked up the quill and dipped it in the ink. His lips pressed back into that grim line to which they had grown accustomed over the past few days as he attempted to scratch out the note. Words didn't come easy. He knew what he was thinking, knew what he wanted to say, but he couldn't quite get them onto the paper. Several sheets of paper later, he had to settle for what was on the paper and pray that she would understand. He took great care to not betray in which direction he was heading. She was smart, though, so he wasn't sure if he'd succeeded.

He knelt in front of the bed after he'd fastened his holster around his shoulder. Her hair had fallen in her face and she was starting to shiver slightly. He tucked her hair behind her ear as he drew the blanket over her shoulders. She was breathtaking in the pink light that washed through the windows as the suns rose. Another lump rose in his throat and he was only half successful in his attempt to swallow it down. He gingerly reached over her and placed the note on his pillow.

Wyatt pressed a kiss to her cheek and ran his thumb along her jaw. He then rose and gathered up his fedora and his duster before he headed for the door. The hinge on the door whined, and he cringed as he pulled it shut behind him as quietly as he could. Outside, he didn't acknowledge the guards at first. He just simply laid his forehead on the door and closed his eyes. After he collected himself, he turned to the two men on either side of the door.

"I'm leaving for a few days and you're responsible for her well-being. If anything happens while I'm gone, if she has so much as a skinned knee, I'm holding you both personally responsible."

He didn't even wait for their salutes signaling their "affirmative." He settled his duster on his head and swung his duster onto his shoulders as he stalked down the hall.

0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0

The suns continued to rise in the sky, and a shaft of pure, warm light settled across DG's face. She scrunched up her nose as she drew in a deep breath. _Wait a minute… My window is on the other side of my bed…_ Her eyes flew open when she remembered what had happened in the night.

It didn't occur to her to worry when she saw that he wasn't in the room. She knew that he was always an early riser. Deciding it would be better to bathe before she headed back to her room, the Princess found her way to his wash room. She picked up her discarded pajamas on the way. The clock on the desk told her that she had plenty of time to get ready for her day. Her bath was leisurely, and she was grateful to find that the palace staff apparently made sure to stock the same standard toiletries in all of the washrooms. She toweled off and then donned her pants and tank top again.

She was pulling a brush, also apparently a standard accessory for each washroom, through her hair as she emerged from the wash room and her eyes fell on the piece of paper lying on Wyatt's pillow. Her heart plummeted into her stomach, somehow knowing better than to hope that it was just a love letter. Wyatt Cain didn't seem like the love-letter writing type. She circled the bed and snatched up the sheet, sitting down on the edge of it as she read.

_Princess,_

_There's a lot that I want to say, but you know that I've never really been good with words. I have to go and figure out just what is going on. I have a good idea of where to start. __Don't worry about me. I'll be back before you know it._

_Don't even think about following me. You may think that you can give those two muscle heads outside the door the slip, but you might want to reconsider that. They'll lose more than their jobs if anything happens to you while I'm gone. _

_I love you, and I AM coming back. I just need answers, for both of us. Stay put, and don't worry about me. _

_Wyatt_

Tears sprang to the corners of her eyes. She couldn't believe that he had left her, regardless of why. He might be trying to protect her, but that didn't make it any easier. Rushing from the room, she didn't even stop to consider the guards following her. DG tore open the door to her room. Hurriedly, she put on her familiar old trousers, changing her top to something more practical than a tank top for a hike, and grabbed the coat that her mother had supplied her right after the Eclipse. The new coat was longer and warmer than the one she'd arrived in, and she knew that she'd need it.

_Stay put, my ass_, she thought firmly as she read the letter over again. _He knows where to start…well so do I!_ She closed her eyes and brought back the image of the dream. There weren't many clues, but she only needed one: the thick layer of ice upon which she had seen herself standing. Ice that thick only existed in one place in the Outer Zone, and she'd be damned if she didn't follow him to the North. The guards might be a problem, but she didn't care.

She tore out of her chambers, the guards closely following on her heels, and bounded for the stables. Adrenaline carried her as she saddled and bridled a horse. _I'm glad he at least taught me that…_ The guards tried to stop her, but they didn't dare lay hands on the Princess and she was ignoring everything they said as they protested. When the horse was finally ready to go, she mounted and only then did she address the muscle-bound guards.

"You're dismissed." Neither one of them were prepared for the amount of authority in her voice. In fact, it surprised even DG herself. The guards didn't move, however, and one even tried to argue with her about his orders. "Cain might be your commander, but I believe that I out rank him as a member of the House of Gale. Return to the palace and report to the ranking officer there. He will see to it that you're reassigned appropriately."

Without another word, she turned the horse and kicked him into a gallop, heading away from the palace to the North and praying that she would be able to catch him.

0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0

Author's Notes: Here it is: your (now) weekly dose of the Mistress of Angst. Enjoy! Be on the lookout for a new fic from me within the next few weeks featuring an original character who gets dumped into the OZ. I'm still working out some kinks in the plot (as in, I'm still trying to determine what I want the plot to be), but I should have the first bit up before too long.


	18. Soft to the Touch

Chapter 18—Soft to the Touch

The two guards that DG had dismissed went immediately to the Captain of the Royal Guard and gave a full report. The Queen was notified, and search parties were dispatched, all of them on fast steeds headed in the same direction as the Princess. However, they all returned empty-handed two hours later. DG had inexplicably managed to elude them.

Raw, escorted as a governmental liaison by Jeb's regiment, arrived at the palace by midmorning, only to find it in an uproar. He'd been called in from his peoples' ancestral lands to perform the reading for Cain and was pressed into service a day early. A thorough search of both DG's and Wyatt's rooms revealed the note and a residual emotional tide that was all too easy for the Viewer to read. The Queen was shocked when she heard Raw utter the words "Northern Island" but remained emotionless to the casual observer.

"Captain Cain," she said as she turned to Wyatt's son, who had accompanied them through the search of his father's room, "I want you to take a small group of men to the Northern Island and find them. Return my daughter to me, here. I don't care what happens to Wyatt Cain as long as he is kept away from DG."

"Yes, Your Majesty," Jeb said quietly. He shifted uneasily on his feet, clearly uncomfortable with his given task. He opened and closed his mouth, as if about to speak, but then thought better than to openly question the Queen of the Outer Zone.

"You have a question, Captain?" asked Lavender, clipping her words in a manner in which her annoyance could not be misunderstood.

"No, Your Majesty, I do not."

"Then you are dismissed." The Queen turned her back on Jeb and walked to the window, clearly signifying that the conversation was over. She heard everyone file out of the room, all of the observers save one. This one approached her, his soft footsteps unmistakable.

"Lavender," he said quietly. The Queen turned to face her husband with tears in her eyes. "I know that you're trying to protect her, but you're only going to drive a wedge between yourself and our daughter, and I would think that the distance between you is already wide enough."

"Ahamo, I can't lose her," said the Queen as the tears began to fall. "Not again."

He stepped closer, drawing her into his arms and locking her in a tight embrace. "You won't lose her, but you won't make things better if you take him away from her. You, of all people, should know how stubborn the Gale women can be when it comes to the men they love."

Lavender sniffed in a very un-Queenly manner, then chuckled wryly. It seemed like an eternity had passed since she herself had had to fight for her own relationship. She remembered the impassioned speech she had given her own mother, practically demanding her right to love the man of her choice, and had to admit that Ahamo was right.

* * *

DG wasn't a tracker. She'd never been taught how to look for and read signs of recent passage through mud and undergrowth. She didn't need these skills, though. Her heart led her in the right direction. Ignoring the branches whipping past her head, a few of which caught and cut her cheek, she spurred her mount on, desperate to find Cain before he did something rash.

He heard and felt her coming long before he saw her. His heart had been feeling a funny twinge since shortly after daybreak, and the sound of pounding hooves behind him several hours later confirmed it. Despite the danger, he had to smile at her stubbornness. It was the one quality, whether for good or ill, that he unequivocally associated with the young Princess. It was one of the things that he loved about her.

That didn't keep his anger from rising to the surface, though. He whirled around, ready for a heated exchange of words, just before she charged into view. The words dissolved on his lips when he saw the evidence of fresh tears on her face. Her eyes held more emotions than he could fully appreciate, but he was able to pick out relief, anger, and longing all at the same time. He wasn't prepared for her words when she started in on him.

"Where the hell do you think you're going, Wyatt Cain?! Did you honestly think I would wake up, see that letter and _not_ decide to follow you? And don't tell me that you're just trying to protect me, because we both know damn well that I'm not as helpless as I seem to be." She practically leapt from the saddle to the ground and then stomped up to him, poking him in the chest. "Don't forget that I'm a part of this entire debacle, too!"

Cain groaned in annoyance, the sound igniting a fire in DG that kept her tirade going full-force. "Don't treat me like a child, Wyatt! If I'm old enough to be in your bed, then I'm certainly old enough to call you on your bullshit."

"This has nothing to do with your age, Princess."

"Then what _is_ it?!"

Wyatt closed his eyes, taking a deep breath and searching for the necessary words. "Remember what I told you yesterday morning? I can't bear to be the cause of something that would bring you to harm. It happened in my life once, and I can't let it happen again."

DG latched onto those words like a hungry dog on a fresh bone. "So, I'm just your cause, your chance to make up for your failings with Adora and Jeb?" Her eyes grew dark, the blue flashing with an anger and a passion that probably would have made her mother proud. Cain might have been impressed if he hadn't been too angry to take notice. Her words brought him dangerously close to losing his own temper.

"DG," he growled, "I suggest you drop it right there."

"Or what, Cain? You'll dump me in some secluded cabin on the edge of the forest to sit and wait for you to finish your damned crusade?" She brought her hand up to shove his shoulder. He easily caught her wrist, grasping it tightly enough to make her clench her teeth in pain.

"Don't you dare insult me, Dorothy Gale!" It was the first time he'd used her formal name, and in that moment she prayed it would be the last. The anger in his eyes and the set of his shoulders frightened her. His voice dropped dangerously low as he continued: "I sacrificed more than you know to keep them safe, and it all came to _nothing_ in the end. You have no idea what you're talking about, so I suggest you drop it, right now, and get your ass back on that horse!"

A very tense momentary silence stretched between them, encasing the battle of wills raging between two sets of stormy blue eyes.

"No." It was one word, spoken softly with a double edge of determination and pain. And, while it didn't totally diffuse his anger, it did make him feel slightly ashamed. "I'm going with you. She may have been content to sit and wait for you to fight all of your battles, but I'm not Adora. I'll never be her. We do this together, because it's not just your life being toyed with."

His grip on her wrist softened as the steel left his eyes and his lips set into his patented thin line. He exhaled deeply as he brought up his hand to brush her hair behind her ear and cup her cheek. It had been easy to forget just exactly how different she was from his Adora. While Adora had been willing to let him fight for her, DG wanted to fight life's battles beside him. His overprotective, alpha-male instincts, which had been driven into overdrive, were stronger than his common sense, not allowing him to see the difference.

Every fiber of his being screamed at him to put her back on the horse and send her back to the palace, back to the safety of a full detail of guards, back to the watchful eyes of her mother. But his heart, to which he'd surrendered the final say on all of his decisions, was responding to her words and her eyes. The thin line of his lips didn't relax as he nodded his head and pulled her close.

* * *

Captain Jeb Cain was uncomfortable, to say the least, with the predicament with which he now faced. It wasn't simply the fact that he, as an officer in the Royal Army of the Outer Zone, was being asked to complete a task that normally would have been given to cop. He had basically been asked to arrest his own father, a tall order in any circumstance. Adding the element of the involvement with the younger Princess of the House of Gale only served to complicate the situation with an unwelcome element of unpredictability.

It had been the very thing that they'd fought about right after the Eclipse. Or, at least, it had been one thing about which they'd fought. His father's feelings for the girl, who was barely older than Jeb, had been obvious to the young man, even if no one else had seen the evidence. To say that the son had been put out was be an understatement. His resentment over the issue had overshadowed any other disagreement they'd had that day. Words were exchanged that could not be unspoken, and the result had ultimately involved Jeb's left hook making a stiff connection with Wyatt's jaw.

Jeb reined in his mount as the suns began to sink below the horizon. His squad hadn't been able to move out until the suns had been high in the sky. By that point, the Princess and the Tin Man had a considerable lead.

"Make camp!" he ordered his men. He knew that they technically couldn't afford the delay, but he was in no rush to confront the only man in the Outer Zone for whom he still held a very healthy fear. Jeb may have been the one to throw the punch after the Eclipse, but he had no illusions about the fact that Wyatt could kick his ass three times over.

* * *

The Princess and her Tin Man had a hard ride that day. When they finally stopped to rest for the night, DG was beyond exhausted. Being a natural in the saddle didn't mean that she was necessarily an expert. Thankfully, Wyatt had the presence of mind to find a campsite near a small stream where they could both wash up. Nary was a word said between them during the long hours of the day, and that pattern was repeated as they settled down after sharing some of the rations that Wyatt had brought with him.

DG was glad to be back out under the stars, dressed in a pair of pants rather than skirts and petticoats. She felt like she was more alive than she would ever be in her mother's royal court. The best part was that Wyatt was with her.

As they settled in for the night, he put his arm around her waist and drew her to him tightly as they lay on the cold hard ground. Even after she'd found him, that funny feeling in his gut hadn't gone away. If he allowed himself that rare honesty of telling himself the truth, then he wouldn't be able to deny the fact that he'd felt that feeling growing steadily through the day. It made the hair on his neck stand on end. Something was coming…

* * *

Author's Notes: Ok…this chapter was a little rough, so constructive criticism is totally welcome. For some reason, the muse wasn't quite as vocal and cooperative as she normally is… 


	19. Frayed at the End

Chapter 19—Frayed at the End

It seemed that morning had dawned brutally early for DG when Wyatt shook her awake. Her back ached and her head pounded as she stumbled to the stream. She rinsed the grit from her eyes, relishing in the refreshing feeling of the cold water against her clammy skin.

"You alright, DG?" asked Cain from behind her. The sound of his voice startled her. She hadn't heard his approach.

"I'm fine. I just feel a little fuzzy around the edges. You know, lack of sleep and all." DG brought another handful of water to her eyes, trying to clear the cobwebs from the corners of her mind. She jumped slightly when she felt his hands on her shoulders. The strength of them as he rubbed out the knots in her muscles made her go a little weak in the knees. She yelped as a thumb found a particularly tender kink. Cain chuckled.

"Don't forget that you asked for this. It's not too late for you to get back on the horse and head for the palace."

She turned her head to glance at him out of the corner of her eye. "Not on your life, Wyatt Cain. Remember what I said yesterday? We do this together."

He turned her shoulders so he could look in her eyes. Oh, how he longed to simply lose himself in those deep blue pools. He could still run, still find some quiet corner of the Zone in which to hide with her. They could live out their days together, happily ever after.

But then this _thing_ would always be nagging at him, niggling in the back of his mind. No, he'd never truly be at ease if he ran away and took her with him, even as tempting as that was. He nodded at her, setting his mouth into his patented firm line.

DG giggled lightly. "You know, if you keep that up your face will freeze that way." Her comment induced one his rare, genuine smiles, the very same one that made her heart turn somersaults. It was a blessed moment of light-heartedness shared as they made ready for their day.

0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0

Jeb and his small company broke camp before the suns were fully above the horizon. The dim twilight of the morning set the surrounding trees in sharp relief. If he'd been in any humor to enjoy the sunrise, he would have found it to be peaceful and invigorating. Instead, he was exhausted and irritable. Sleep hadn't come easily and when he had eventually drifted off, he only had a few hours remaining until it was time to be up again. He rolled his neck as he settled into his saddle.

"Let's keep the pace steady," he advised his men. "We know where they're headed, so finding them isn't as much a priority as bringing them in."

_Why couldn't the Queen send someone else, like, oh, I don't know, the Captain of the Guard, to do this? He is technically Dad's boss, after all…_ Jeb shook his head. _Oh yeah, this is going to be __**fun**_

They found Wyatt's campsite around midday, with a set of tracks leading from it that was no more than six hours old. Jeb's grudging appreciation of his father grew slightly. There had been no fire, and other than the slight impression in the grass where the Princess and the Tin Man had slept, there was little indication that they'd even been there.

"Sir," asked one of the men, "They're only half a day ahead of us. Shall we increase our pace?"

Jeb considered a hoof print on the ground as he formulated his response. For some inexplicable reason, he simply felt that was a bad idea. "No," he said. "We know where they're headed. As long as we're no more than half a day behind them, it should be fine. If we get to the Northern Island and they've already left, then we track them. I don't want my father going to ground, which he'll do if he figures he's being tailed."

0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0

DG began to notice the change in the temperature throughout the day. The morning had begun refreshingly cool, warming to a comfortable balminess by midday. At mid-afternoon

the balminess was edging toward coolness. As the suns set, coolness became downright cold. She pulled up the collar on her coat, thankful for her mother for the first time. Her first trek to the Northern Island had been miserable in her leather waist-length coat. Now, with the new coat, it was just uncomfortable.

She snuggled into Wyatt's back as the continued their northward journey. His shoulders tightened and she tried to ignore his reaction. He had been on edge most of the day. The uneasiness had been growing all day long. It was a palpable thing hanging between them.

Several times throughout the day, DG had checked the connection between them. Each time she did, her own anxieties increased. His hand was still firmly clamped around the rope, but now the end of it was beginning to fray, the plies coming apart and weakening his hold. Apparently, the stress was beginning to have an effect on him.

Wyatt tried all day long to swallow down the hard lump gathering in his throat. In those rare moments of success, the anxiety burned in his stomach. He knew that it was an irrational fear that had no basis at all. Reason told him that there was nothing of which to be afraid, that the spectre he had seen in the dream was just a personification of secret fears. But he still couldn't shake the feeling of impending doom.

The suns set, but still Wyatt pushed forward. When questioned by the Princess behind him, he simply said that the Northern Island was too close to stop and make camp. The moon was up full and a light snow was softly falling when they finally came to the palace encased in ice. DG had long since fallen asleep resting against him. Holding the reins in one hand and keeping her arms secured around his waist, he gently urged the horse down the hillside and across the thick ice of the frozen lake. The anxiety that had been growing in the pit of his stomach was now screaming through his mind and body. It was only DG's stirring behind him that kept him from circling the base of the palace to the spot where he'd fallen through the ice just months before.

He patted her arm and she woke up just long enough to keep from falling off while he dismounted. After he helped her down, he sat her down inside the door, which mercifully was still open. There wasn't anywhere to shelter the horse, and no way to break the remaining ice from the doors to let him inside. After making sure that DG was ok just inside, he returned to the animal waiting patiently in the ice and snow. The tack was easily removed, replaced by the thick blanket on which they had slept the night before. It would have to do.

DG was able to awaken long enough to help him find a small room that could be closed off with relative ease. There was no wood for a fire, but they did find some blankets stashed on a quilt rack under a dustcover in the corner. More dustcovers were removed from a divan nearby before the Princess and her Tin Man were able to settle down together for an uneasy sleep.

0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0

Author's notes: I'm going to try and finish this story this week. I'm on Spring Break, so that should be fairly easy to do at this point. Expect the next chapter on Monday at some point. :D


	20. He's Never Enough

Chapter 20—He's Never Enough

Jeb's company rode through the day, sometimes following Wyatt's tracks, sometimes not. When they did cross the Tin Man's trail, it was never more than six hours old. Jeb ordered his company to make camp shortly after sunset.

"But, sir," objected one of the men, "we're only six hours behind them and ten hours from the Northern Island. The snow will be falling more heavily there. If they leave before we arrive, we'll not be able to recover their trail."

Jeb only shot them a look that clearly signified that he would brook no argument. There was minimal grumbling about his motives as the men dismounted and built the fire. Jeb walked to the edge of the clearing and looked to the north. If he'd known exactly how much he looked like his father in that moment, he might have actually laughed. The thin line of his lips as they pressed together, the knit of his brow as he stared at the ground, the steel in his eyes as he reflected on his situation, these were just a few traits that were all Wyatt Cain. 

The young man sighed. He knew that it was more than just the argument he had with his father after the Eclipse that was fuelling his reluctance. If he was honest with himself, then he'd admit that there was still a part of him that looked at Wyatt through the eyes of the twelve-year-old boy he had once been. That boy had adored his father, thought he had hung the moon, wanted nothing more than to be just like him. This part of him hated seeing how time had altered both himself and his father. They were both irrevocably changed because of the Sorceress and her Longcoats, both hardened and broken from eight annuals of their own personal hells. It hurt to see those flaws in his father that he hadn't seen as a child, and they stood out now as if they were under a magnifying glass. 

Jeb knew that he couldn't delay the inevitable for much longer. He was anticipating at least an uncomfortable confrontation, and he desperately hoped that he was wrong. This was the last thing their tentatively estranged relationship needed, and it came with the worst timing. Sighing again, he returned to the campsite.

The Captain spent most of his night in silence. He didn't say much to the men with him, and they knew better than to bother him when he was brooding. Jeb didn't sleep well, either. Rather, he spent the night tossing and turning and when he did manage to sleep for longer than half an hour, he dreamed of his father planting a fist squarely on his chin. Dawn came early, but they were up and moving, fatigue notwithstanding. 

"Sir," said one of the forward scouts about an hour into the day, "it snowed some overnight and we can barely make out their trail. I think it's likely that we'll run into some rough ground conditions."

Jeb looked ahead into the trees. "Alright, let's pick up the pace for as long as we can. Maybe by the time we hit the deeper banks, we won't be much farther behind than we are now."

"That would be my advice, Sir," responded the scout.

"Alright, then," said Jeb. "Let's go."

0-o0o-0-o0o-0-o0o-0-o0o-0-o0o-0-o0o-0-o0o-0-o0o-0

Wyatt's dream that night was more intense than any he could ever remember. He felt the chill of the water as he fell through the ice. He could barely breathe because of the weight on his chest. He felt utterly helpless, utterly hopeless, and utterly alone.

This time, though, DG didn't wake up before Wyatt. His eyes flew open and his first impulse was to grab his gun. His slight disorientation, no doubt due to the new surroundings in the Northern Palace, subsided when he saw the Princess in his arms. Her hand was in his and a soft light was still glowing in between them. 

The Tin Man just lay there for a while, enjoying the feel of the woman in his arms. He ran his other hand through her wild raven curls that slipped like silk through his fingers. Again, the urge to run, to hide, to carry her away with him, roared within him. It tried to reason with him that running wasn't cowardice if it was to protect the Princess in his arms. _You could lose her forever, you self-righteous, noble fool! Get her away from here, far away, and never come back again!_

Wyatt Cain, however, had never been one to run when duty required a stand. So stand he did. He gingerly lifted DG's shoulders, slipping out from under her as quietly as he could. Thankfully, she was a deep sleeper when fatigued. Cain quickly put on his boots, duster, and hat, encouraged to expedience by the chill in the room, then made sure that DG had plenty of blankets before slipping out of the room.

The suns had just begun to tinge the sky with a soft orangey-pink, but the ice encrusted on the palace blocked out all trace of the dawn save a very dim glow. Though they had entered in the dark only hours before, Wyatt had to be very careful not to trip over anything or walk into any of the hundreds of columns in the entrance hall as he made his way through the palace. Once outside, he took a small moment to enjoy the crisp, clean air before circling the base of the ice berg-like palace. 

Both suns continued to rise during the twenty minutes it took to pick a tentative path through the ice and snow. When Wyatt found himself standing under the window through which he fell, he had to squint because of the brightness of the light reflecting off the entirely white terrain. A chill worked its way down his spine as he looked up and considered the height. Surviving a fall from that height was not physically possible in any way. He didn't know how he had made it through that alive, let alone without a debilitating permanent injury. Glancing down, he saw that the ice still bore evidence of his body crashing through it into the cold depths below. 

Wyatt sighed, his lips setting once again into a thin line, then turned and made his way back inside the palace. He strode through the expansive halls, too preoccupied with his own thoughts to notice and appreciate the sheer size of the place. His feet carried him through more corridors, past portraits, and through many doorways, until he came to the window 

upstairs. He spared only one moment to acknowledge the dizzying height before losing himself in thought again.

0-o0o-0-o0o-0-o0o-0-o0o-0-o0o-0-o0o-0-o0o-0-o0o-0

Panic shot through DG when she awakened only a few hours after dawn to find that Cain was gone. She drew herself up from the divan and he was nowhere in sight. His duster and hat were also gone and the door was open just a crack. She didn't want to leave the comfortable warmth of the blankets, so she drew one of them tightly around her shoulders after she pulled on her shoes and headed for the corridor.

DG again let her heart lead her to her Tin Man. She found him in what was her old room upstairs. He was standing by a broken window, motionless and brooding, his hat in his hands. She took a few tentative steps forward, unsure of whether she should interrupt. The hair on her arms and the back of her neck stood on end; the last time she'd been in this room hadn't been a pleasant experience. 

"It's alright, Princess," he said quietly as he extended one hand in silent invitation. She pushed aside her anxiety and joined him at the window. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her close. 

"What happened up here?" she asked. "When Glitch, Raw, and I ran out of here, the window was in one piece."

"Zero shot me and I fell out the window, through the ice."

DG's eyes went wide when she looked down. It was at least a three-story drop. She turned back to him, eyes full of questions.

"I don't know, Kiddo. The next thing I knew, I was waking up inside DeMilo's truck. Jeb's toy horse stopped the bullet, but I have no idea how I ended up on the ground where Glitch found me." His jaw was set as he continued to stare out the window, down at the ground. DG's gaze followed Wyatt's and she thought she could see a slight impression still in the ice.

"You fell," she repeated with incredulity, "through this window, and through the ice below. You fell, nearly died, and you never told me?"

"Honestly, Kiddo," he said lightly, "it never really occurred to me to tell you. We _were_ a little preoccupied at the time with saving the Zone and your sister from the witch."

DG tilted her head to the side. She had to give him that point. When she thought about it, she realized that they had never really discussed events when their paths had separated during their adventure. "And you think the fall has something to do with the connection?"

"There's no way a man can survive that kind of fall, even without the dip under the ice, let alone walk away from it without even a head cold afterward. The time between the fall and 

waking up in the wagon is the only time that I can't account for after I met you. This has to be it."

"Ok," she said slowly. "What do we do now? I mean, we're here, but there's still nothing to explain what happened."

Wyatt swallowed hard. She'd found the hole in his plan. He had no way of finding out what had happened. If he'd waited for Raw to arrive at Finaqua, then he could have tried to convince the Viewer to come with him. The talents of an empath would have been helpful. 

"I wish I knew."

DG turned around to look at him and found his eyes full of more questions than answers. She stepped away from the window, shivering slightly even under the blanket, then paced the room for a few moments. Answers only led to more questions, it would seem. She stopped midstride and quirked her head back toward him.

"Have you been down there yet to look?"

"I have," he replied, not looking away from the hole in the glass.

"Show me." It wasn't a request.

"DG," he said as he turned away from the window, "there's nothing down there."

"Nothing that you could perceive, you mean. I may not be a viewer, but I might be able to see something you can't."

Wyatt measured her carefully for several moments. He pondered it for so long she thought he might have actually forgotten. She was almost to the point of tapping her foot in impatience when he finally nodded his assent. 

"Just keep that blanket wrapped around you," he said, ever protective. "It's cold out there."

"Fine, let's go." They turned and walked out of the room, through more almost-endless corridors, and out into the biting cold.


	21. More Than I Can Take

Chapter 21—More Than I Can Take

Jeb and his men pushed their mounts as hard as they dared in the growing cold, but they never did find those poor ground conditions of which the scout was so worried. In fact, the suns shone fair through the entire morning and the snow that had fallen overnight wasn't thick enough to impede their progress no matter how far north they rode. One of the scouts even reported that their cantering pace would put them at the Northern Island before midday.

Their forward movement was perhaps quicker than Jeb would have actually preferred, but his apprehension was quickly giving way to an anxiety just to finish the unpleasant task at hand. The sooner he found his father and the Princess, the sooner he could send her home and him to a jail in Central City until he cooled off. _Thank the gods I have enough men to detain him._ There might still be a scuffle, maybe a broken nose or two, but Jeb had a feeling it would be over quickly enough.

0-o0o-0-o0o-0-o0o-0-o0o-0-o0o-0-o0o-0-o0o-0-o0o-0

At the Northern Island, Wyatt took even more time and care finding a path as he led the way around the base of the Palace than he had earlier. DG stumbled a few times over some loose chunks of ice or snow, but managed to keep her footing for the most part. The difficulty came in trying to shield her eyes from the almost blinding light reflecting off all of the whiteness of the terrain. She had never really missed the luxury of sunglasses until they reached the point where Wyatt had broken through the ice. 

DG squinted as she looked up to the broken glass of the window above. The height was no less dizzying from this perspective. She looked back down at the ground and knelt, brushing away some of the fresh snow from the ice. 

"How thick is the ice?" she asked.

"I don't know for sure, but to support our weight it's got to be at least 5 inches."

DG muttered an ok and closed her eyes, trying to pick up on any subtle traces of magic that might have been used nearby. She tried to recall all that Tutor had attempted to teach her; she focused, concentrated, reached out, she even wrinkled her nose to increase her mental capacities. After several minutes, she gave a frustrated grunt and opened her eyes. _Nothing…not a damn thing_.

"What?" asked Wyatt as she stood.

"There's nothing here, Wyatt," she said looking him in the eye. "At least, if there is something, I can't find it. It's either really subtle or…" Her voice trailed off as the air behind him seemed to shimmer.

"What, DG?" He turned to follow her gaze.

"Do you see that?" asked DG quietly, afraid that the sound of her voice would attract the attention of something very nasty.

At first, Wyatt couldn't see it. His eyes roamed along the bank, searched the flat surface of the frozen lake, and even surveyed the horizon for any trace of what she might have seen. Then he felt something in his gut, something pulling him out onto the surface of the lake. He began to see the air shimmer, like the breeze was carrying silver dust. Wyatt stared in wide-eyed amazement as the shimmering solidified slowly into something he had never seen before in his life and only vaguely remembered hearing about in the fairy tales his mother told him when he was a child.

DG recognized it immediately when it materialized. She had seen the same figure in Wyatt's dreams. It had the same pure white skin and long pale hair, and was wearing the same ice-like cloth that draped over one shoulder and puddled on the ground around its feet. It wore the same simple silver rope with the small bells on the end tied like a belt around the creature's waist. As in the dream, its hand was outstretched expectantly to Wyatt, palm up.

Cain couldn't stop himself from taking an almost imperceptible step forward. DG grabbed his arm, clutching it as tightly as she could. She pulled him back and he snapped out of his 

trance. Wyatt took two steps back, his arm extended in front of DG like a shield. He'd thought he couldn't feel any more anxious or worried than he had the day before. He was wrong.

0-o0o-0-o0o-0-o0o-0-o0o-0-o0o-0-o0o-0-o0o-0-o0o-0

"Sir," said one of the scouts as he pulled his horse up to ride beside Jeb, "we're getting closer to the Northern Island. It should be just over that rise." He pointed to the ridge in front of them.

"How far are we from it?"

"It should take about half an hour to get to the edge of the lake's basin."

"Good," said Jeb with a nod. 

0-o0o-0-o0o-0-o0o-0-o0o-0-o0o-0-o0o-0-o0o-0-o0o-0

The figure approached, gliding across the surface of the frozen lake smoothly, almost as if it was floating rather than walking. It was impossibly tall, towering at eight feet or more. Its face was expressionless, neutral in every way. The eyes were hard, cold, colorless orbs in which DG could read no thoughts or emotions. This spectre was stunningly beautiful in its icy perfection. 

DG tried to swallow back her fear of the imposing figure in front of her. She tried to remind herself that this was the Outer Zone, and that nothing was as it appeared. That didn't help much because it was also a good reason to be more terrified than she already was. 

"Who are you?" demanded Wyatt.

"It is time," said the spectre, its voice echoing strangely across the frozen wasteland.

"Who are you?"

"He has come. It is time."

"Time for what?" asked DG, shifting from behind Wyatt just enough to be seen. The figure concentrated its icily blank gaze on her for the first time and DG couldn't help the chills that ran down her spine.

"A debt must be repaid."

"What debt?" asked DG from a mouth so dry she could barely form the words.

"The life that was given must be returned to us," the voice echoed again, eerily devoid of any emotion or feeling.

Wyatt gasped. DG looked up at his face to see that it was paler than she'd ever seen it. The look on his face was one of grim understanding and shock.

"You're not supposed to interfere with the affairs of men," said Wyatt, his disbelief plainly evident. The spectre halted. "Your people are supposed to be detached from the rest of the Zone. I don't understand."

"Wyatt," said DG, "what's going on here? What does he mean by 'the life that was given must be returned to us?'"

"This is a naiad," said Wyatt with a cracking voice. "They used to be called Fairies here, with a capital 'F.' They've supposedly been strictly neutral since the establishment of the Gale dynasty. I can't remember the entire myth, but there was some sort of clash with the fledgling monarchy and they vowed to never again involve themselves in the lives of men. Since then, they've kept to their rivers, and the rest of their kind to their respective realms, invisible and imperceptible to humans and the rest of the lowlier denizens of the Realms, except the Viewers on occasion." Wyatt turned back to the naiad. "Why did you interfere?"

"We did what was necessary for the continuance of our people."

"What does that mean?" asked DG.

"We sensed a purpose for this mortal that was paramount to the survival of the realms."

Wyatt's shoulders sank as the pieces of the puzzle began to fall into place, and it was a change in posture that DG couldn't help but notice. "What is he talking about, Wyatt?" Her voice was quiet and fearful.

"The Mystic Man made me promise to stay with you because you were the key to saving the Zone from the Witch."

"No," she said firmly. "I was there. I don't remember that."

"Glitch and Raw had already made sure that you were out of the building. He demanded my word as a Tin Man that I would protect you."

"When you fell into our realm," interrupted the naiad, "we saw two futures, one in which we saved you and one in which we did not. The latter vision saw the entire destruction of all the Realms, not just our own."

DG's fear was beginning to give way to anger. "So, you decided that you would save his life, and for that I'm grateful. But then you had to play with our lives and bind us magically?"

"The bond could not be helped. His life had to be connected to another already living in order to be returned from beyond. This came at a great cost to our people. It is the debt that must be repayed."

"No. I won't leave her," Cain said firmly as he gestured to DG. "And you don't know that my 'purpose,' as you call it, is finished."

"We See, and what we have Seen shows that your purpose is finished. If you will not leave her, then we will take both of you. It matters not."

The spectre offered no other comment and no further explanation. It began to approach again, resolute and unyielding. Wyatt looked around him for somewhere to run and caught movement behind them at the top of the embankment. He could make out several horses as they began their approach across the ice. In the lead was a young man wearing a very familiar red sash.

Wyatt had never been a gambler. He hated cards and despised odds games. But this situation had quickly become an odds game. If he refused the naiad, then the creature would kill them both. His heart broke at that scenario. He could never be the reason for her being hurt. If he willingly laid down his life, hers would be spared and Jeb could take her back to the safety of her mother. He would lose the opportunity to be reconciled to his son, but his Princess would be safe and his true purpose, in its purest form, would truly be fulfilled. No matter which path he chose, he would lose.

He turned back to DG and looked deep into her eyes, trying to ignore the silent plea he found in them. The Tin Man placed a kiss on her forehead and used his thumbs to wipe the tears from her eyes. Gathering all the strength of will he possessed, he made his decision.

0-o0o-0-o0o-0-o0o-0-o0o-0-o0o-0-o0o-0-o0o-0-o0o-0

Author's Notes: _dun, dun, duuunnn!_ Sorry for the cliffhanger, though I'm sure that you all can tell what's coming. You still love me, right:-\


	22. Beautiful Disaster

Chapter 22—Beautiful Disaster

Author's Notes: As loathe as I am to put distracting Author's Notes before the content, I've been told that not giving a warning before this chapter would be cruel and unusual punishment. So, warning: you will find character death herein. Now that you know, please, please, please bear with me and read! There's more in this chapter that will have bearing on the end of the story. ;-)

_He turned back to DG and looked deep into her eyes, trying to ignore the silent plea he found in them. The Tin Man placed a kiss on her forehead and used his thumbs to wipe the tears from her eyes. Gathering all the strength of will he possessed, he made his decision._

Wyatt turned to step toward the naiad, which was now almost upon them. DG grabbed his wrist and tried to pull him around. "No! You can't do this! You can't leave me like _this_!"

He turned back briefly and cupped her cheek with a calloused hand. "DG, I have to. That thing isn't going to let me walk out of here alive, and if I try to resist, it'll take you as well. The Zone still needs you. You'll rule someday. I'm just a washed-up ex-Tin Man who's seen my fair share of life."

"But you're so much more than that to me," she said quietly, a tear slipping down her cheek as she turned into his palm. He pulled her to him and kissed her, a quiet strength and resolve flavoring the embrace. In it, she found his determination. His decision was final, and she knew that he was right. "I love you," she said, choking back a sob.

"I know," he replied as he turned away from her tears. _Jeb will take care of her and get her home safely. She'll be ok, someday…_

Those thoughts were little comfort as he stood before the imposing and icy figure. His resolve was nearly undone at the sound of her crying behind him. He tried to block out the sound as he put one foot in front of the other.

DG stood watching, shock, confusion, and helplessness gluing her feet to the ground. Not even the harsh metallic bite of a gunshot ripping through the air made her start. Her eyes 

remained glued to Cain's back. The naiad didn't stop; soon it met Wyatt and they were standing face-to-face. He grunted as his head jerked back. DG saw the silver wisp of his life as the figure drew it from him. As it floated into the ether, the naiad shimmered back to wherever it came from. Cain's body crumpled to the ground and DG screamed his name.

0-o0o-0-o0o-0-o0o-0-o0o-0-o0o-0-o0o-0-o0o-0-o0o-0

The small company of riders descended the bank of the frozen lake, not slowing their relentless canter. Jeb, at the front of the line, heard faint cries carried on the wind and looked toward the far side of the palace. When he turned his head to look, his heart leapt into his throat. He shouted directions at his men and then turned his horse, spurring it to a gallop and drawing his gun. He squeezed off an ineffective shot at the creature bearing down on his father and swore as the bullet missed its mark.

Jeb saw the creature vanish before his eyes just seconds before his father's body hit the ground. DG's scream pierced the air and he saw her run to him. _Just a few seconds more_, he thought desperately as he continued to encourage his horse to gallop faster. His heart jumped into his throat and threatened to cut off his breath. This couldn't be happening, not now, not to him, not to his dad. 

When the Captain finally reached the spot where Wyatt had fallen, DG was kneeling on the ground beside the body in shocked silence. Jeb motioned to one of the men, who knelt behind DG, took hold of her shoulders, and tried to pull her up out of the snow so she wouldn't get wet. She stubbornly shook out of his hands. The man looked at Jeb and shrugged. Jeb nodded, then bent down and rolled his father over. He suppressed a shudder when he saw that Wyatt's lifeless eyes were still open. Jeb futilely felt for a pulse, and, after determining there was none, he reached out cold fingers and closed his eyes. He ordered some of his men to go inside the palace and find materials for a stretcher on which to bear the body home.

0-o0o-0-o0o-0-o0o-0-o0o-0-o0o-0-o0o-0-o0o-0-o0o-0

DG didn't speak during the entire two-day ride back to Finaqua. She didn't engage any of the men, and avoided turning her head in the direction of the stretcher that bore Cain's lifeless body. She didn't even bother arguing with Jeb when he pulled her up in front of him on his horse. Jeb grew more worried with each passing moment that the reportedly chatty Princess remained in her catatonic state. More worrisome, Jeb didn't heare her so much as sniffle, much less see her shed a tear, after they left the frozen wasteland of the Northern Island. From the circles under her eyes at the beginning of the second day, Jeb guessed that she didn't sleep, either. The young Captain could only hope that the Queen would handle her daughter's return a lot better than she had her disappearance.

When they did finally arrive at Finaqua in the evening of the second day, the tension in the air was thick. They were met at the entrance to the palace by the entirety of the House of Gale, advisors and household staff included. The Queen, her husband, and Azkedellia, joined by Glitch and Raw, stood at the top of the steps. The rest of those gathered waited on the lawn with baited breath for the maelstrom they all just knew was coming. _Maybe sending the scout ahead was a bad idea_, Jeb thought bitterly.

No one was expecting what actually happened. Jeb dismounted first and then helped DG down from her perch. He began to cringe as DG climbed the steps, then his eyes widened and his jaw dropped in shock when the younger Princess walked right past her mother and into the palace. All in attendance wore similar expressions of shock and confusion, except the Queen, herself. Her expression was as neutral and expressionless as the naiad's had been. In that moment, Jeb lost all respect for the woman.

0-o0o-0-o0o-0-o0o-0-o0o-0-o0o-0-o0o-0-o0o-0-o0o-0

DG headed straight for Wyatt's bedroom once she was inside the palace. She didn't stop in her own chambers to change or even to wash up. Nothing mattered except just being alone in the last place where she'd been happy, and that was in his bed. The tears she'd been keeping at bay began to flow freely as she lowered herself on to the soft surface. She hugged his pillow, which still bore the smell of him, close to her chest and curled up into a 

ball. Her shoulders shook violently with silent sobbing as her tears soaked the bedding. A pain like none she had ever known tore at her heart.

The Princess didn't notice his gentle, padding footsteps as Raw entered the room. He was crying freely with her as the sorrow poured off her in waves. His approach was tentative and he didn't know exactly what to do. Half way across the room, he glanced back at the doorway. Glitch, who was standing just outside the room with two cups of water in hand, motioned for Raw to continue. He did so and stopped just beside the bed. DG flinched away when the Viewer placed his hand on her shoulder. Raw glanced back at Glitch, who merely nodded in encouragement. 

"DG," said Raw softly.

"Please, just go away," she whispered hoarsely. Another glance in Glitch's direction earned Raw a sad nod.

"DG needs friends. Raw not go away."

DG didn't make further comment, but didn't try to escape the gentle embrace on her shoulder. The tears continued to fall, washing over her cheeks and staining the pillow and blanket. Raw considered using magic to comfort her distress, but then decided that a superficial and momentary happy feeling would do more harm than good. So he just left his hand on her shoulder while she cried.

Glitch, who soon found his feet complaining about having to stand for so long, crossed the room, put down the waters he was holding, and perched himself on the chair at the desk, resting his elbows on his lanky knees, worry knitting his brow. He'd been away since a few days after the Eclipse, conferring with Healers and Alchemists on how to restore his brain, and had only in the past few hours been told about DG and Cain by Azkadellia. The Queen's former advisor hadn't been able to believe Azkadellia's description of the change in DG's personality, but here was incontrovertible proof. It hurt him as much as the absence of the Tin Man of whom they had all grown so fond.

DG's sobbing began to still after what seemed like an eternity to her two friends. Raw stroked her hair, pulling it out of her face. The Princess surprised him when she suddenly turned over and buried herself in his chest. Though he was uncomfortable with the embrace, he pulled her close. Words were superfluous in this situation, so he just let her take comfort from the touch. 

Raw did what he could, extending to her all the strength that he could muster through the touch. He didn't probe, he didn't reach, he just gave to her what he could. There were some things, however, that he couldn't help but notice. His eyes flew open and he looked at Glitch, his face showing first shock and then a bittersweet joy. Glitch raised an inquisitive eyebrow. He decided that it was time for him to step in and offer what comfort he could and moved the chair to the edge of the bed, grabbing the cups before he sat down again.

"Hey there, Doll," he said, pulling out his favorite nickname for her. He offered one of the cups to her, which she gratefully accepted, with a sad smile as he brought a hand to her back.

"Glitch," she said sadly as she turned her head in his direction, "what am I gonna do without…" More tears fell, cutting her words short.

"I don't know, DG," he replied, "but we're going to be here for you. At least I know I am. I can't answer for Raw." He beamed his characteristic, toothy smile at her, doing his best to keep it from showing any grief. Raw simply nodded his agreement. "We all are going to miss him. Whatever you need, let us know."

"DG not alone. DG never alone," said Raw in his fractured speech. 

"That's right! We'll all get through this together," he said, choking back his own sorrow.

"Besides," said Raw, "DG need help with baby."

The Princess' head snapped up. "Baby?!" Raw nodded, a small smile on his lips. Glitch coughed on the water he'd just tipped into his mouth. DG looked down at her stomach and 

placed a hand over her belly button. "I'm going to have a baby?" Raw just nodded again, his smile widening. 

DG looked at him, unsure about how to react to the news. Her uncertainty was evident to Glitch, who set down his cup and perched himself on the bed beside the Viewer and his Princess. He smiled again, a toothy expression of comfort.

"Don't worry, DG. We'll be here for you."

"Thank you," she whispered gratefully.


	23. Through the Tears and the Laughter

Chapter 23—Through the Tears and the Laughter

DG found that she had never felt so empty before. The aching emptiness paralyzed her at night. Her arms ached to hold her Tin Man, but had to be satisfied with clutching his pillow. She refused to sleep in her own room. Being in his bed made her feel closer to him, as she told anyone who asked. She didn't sleep, and only ate when Azkadellia brought a tray up to her. 

She coped with the emptiness a lot better than she did with the nightmares that she began having. They started out in the same pattern as Wyatt's dreams had, except they now ended with the naiad standing over Wyatt's lifeless body. She would start awake in the middle of the night screaming his name.

Glitch and Raw remained close beside her, true to their word, even going so far as to set up cots in the room so they could keep watch over her and soothe her when she woke from her nightmares. She drew heavily on the strength that they offered her. When Glitch's synapses misfired, which was happening less frequently than before the Eclipse, it was almost perfectly timed to give some much-needed comic relief. With those two around, light began to break through the darkness.

Four days after her return from the Northern Island, DG stood at Cain's graveside memorial dressed totally in black that set off the pallor of her skin and eyes. She held a single white long-stemmed rose in her hands. Azkadellia stood beside her, arm-in-arm. Glitch was on her other side, and Raw was behind her. All four of them had their eyes glued to the simple stone casket before them. The others may have paid attention to the man giving the eulogy, but DG didn't hear a word. She was lost in her own thoughts.

The conversation she'd had with her mother played over again in her mind. To DG, the state funeral with full military honors was an empty gesture, and she'd told the Queen as much. Nevertheless, Wyatt Cain had died protecting a Princess of the Realms, and that earned any man, no matter how the Queen regarded him, the highest post-mortem commendations in the land. Her Majesty went forward with her plans to memorialize the last Tin Man, and hoped that her daughter would eventually forgive her.

The Princess herself had vowed that she would not cry at the funeral. She would be strong, hard even, if she had to, just to make it through the day. As she thought about their last days together, however, her resolve softened and a tear fell down her cheek. Another soon joined that tear and soon, DG was crying freely. 

There wasn't a soul present who hadn't heard the details of their Princess' heartache. Her tears undid them all. She had become a symbol to them, the one who banished the darkness and restored their realm to the light. The clouds of sorrow that darkened her normally sunshiny soul pained them, right down to the lowest chambermaids. Her pain was their own.

The ceremony ended with a song that hung lightly in the air. As the lone vocalist sang, DG stepped forward and kissed the rose before placing it on the casket. She nodded at the four men operating the pulleys and then stepped back as she watched the body of her first true love lowered into the cold, hard ground. Once the heavy stone thudded into place, they threw the ropes in after it. DG stepped forward again, joined by Jeb, and they both threw a handful of dirt into the grave. 

Slowly, the crowd began to thin as the attendees filed out. DG remained behind with Glitch, Raw, Jeb, and Az. They lingered for a while before Glitch stepped forward and lightly touched DG's elbow.

"It's time to go, Doll," he said quietly. DG nodded and let them lead her back into the palace.


	24. He's So Beautiful

Chapter 24—He's So Beautiful

The suns shone brightly over the grounds at Finaqua on a morning five annuals later. DG sat on the swing in the gazebo, which she'd ordered to be re-hung right before she'd given birth to her little boy. She marveled everyday about how much Wyatt Jr. looked like his father. He had the same curly blond hair, with just a touch of the unruliness of his mother's, and the same clear blue eyes. Somehow, he also had some of the same mannerisms, right down to his father's trademark thin-lined lips when he was frustrated. Of course, that could have something to do with his big brother's influence.

Jeb was another reason for DG to smile. He'd been there for her since his father's death, and especially since she'd had the baby. She asked about it once, why he was sticking around so close to take care of the woman that had been the cause of so much tension with his father. His answer had been simple: he hadn't had a chance to reconcile with his father when he was still with them, so the least that he could do was to help protect the people who his father had held most dear.

DG's mother had stepped down three annuals ago, and, since DG was an unwed mother at the time and those things don't go over so well in the monarchy, Azkadellia had taken the throne. As soon as DG informed her mother of the pregnancy, the former Queen had insisted that she find a suitor and marry so she could still be the Heir Apparent. Lavender's displeasure was intense when DG flatly refused in a tone that would brook no argument. There was a huge argument between mother and daughter, full of caustic words that couldn't be unsaid. In the end, Lavender couldn't legally force DG to marry against her will, as the Queen herself had changed the marriage laws governing the monarchy so she could be with Ahamo. Lavender held out hope that DG might still marry before she had to retire, but that hadn't happened.

_You were wrong about that, Wyatt_, she thought as she remembered his last words to her. Azkadellia stepped into her mother's shoes gracefully. The elder Gale daughter actually did very well as Queen, and the people were a little more forgiving of her than DG had anticipated. Then again, when you live in a Realm where magic was actively practiced and 

highly regarded, it's easy for most to understand the idea of evil witches being able to inhabit young princesses. In the three annuals since Azkadellia had ascended the throne, she'd managed to win the hearts of the people by bolstering the economy, finishing the restoration of those areas that had been destroyed by the witch, and the customary baby kissing and hand shaking. Even Az herself had to admit that being Queen suited her.

DG and Lavender had an uncertain relationship at best, until Wyatt Jr. was born. When the bouncing baby boy arrived, the Queen decided that being a part of the lives of both her first grandson and her younger daughter was too high a price for her wounded pride. DG tentatively accepted her mother's apology, and since then, DG had actually found her mother to be quite amiable, if a bit reserved. She was a doting grandmother, despite her fondness for formality, and Wyatt Jr. loved her dearly.

DG dug her toe into the wood floor of the gazebo and pushed the swing back. It had become her custom over the last five annuals to sit on the gazebo on the anniversary of her Tin Man's passing. Conveniently, she made sure that the swing faced north when the carpenters hung it so she could face the Northern Island. Each year she would drop Wyatt Jr. off with Azkadellia or Jeb, then come, sit in the swing, and remember. 

She remembered the taste of their first kiss, bitter and needy. She remembered the feel of his body as it moved against hers, hard and powerful. She remembered waking up in his arms, warm and safe. She remembered his beautiful smile, soft and radiant. DG sighed. She missed him so much, and she knew that she always would. 

Footsteps approached from the direction of the castle, but she didn't acknowledge the presence of whoever was coming to interrupt her reverie. A gentle breeze kissed her face and rustled through her hair. She closed her eyes and leaned into its embrace.

"So, who should I be jealous of," asked the person approaching, "the wind or my father?" Jeb's tone was light and teasing, full of a lightness that he hoped would be appreciated.

"You don't have to tease, you know," said DG with a smirk, "or sneak. Which, by the way, is something that you're terrible at."

"Who says I didn't want to surprise you so I let you hear me coming?"

DG just chuckled, then fiddled with the ring on her left hand. It still felt strange there, like she was being unfaithful to the memory of her first love and unfaithful to her new husband at the same time. "I'm still not quite sure about this whole married-to-my-son's-brother thing."

It was Jeb's turn to chuckle as he stepped up behind the swing. He placed his hands over hers on the swing's ropes and bent down to kiss her cheek. "He would want you to be happy, Deej. The family tree might look a little strange, but that's not really a big worry."

DG smiled at him. The awkwardness had been thick for both of them at the beginning of their courtship, but Glitch, oddly enough, had been the one to prod them both into acting on the mutual attraction just a little over an annual ago. They both soon saw that their hesitations were unfounded. It wasn't a marriage of convenience, as a few naysayers claimed. They did love each other, and that was enough for either of them.

"Is it time to go inside already?" asked DG as she turned her face back into the breeze.

"Yeah," answered Jeb reluctantly. "Wyatt's getting hungry and cranky."

"In other words, he's using his magic to throw his toys around the room?"

"Something like that," said Jeb, his voice slightly bemused.

"Alright, I'm coming." She stood reluctantly. "Just give me a second." 

Jeb nodded his affirmative and then walked away. He knew she was saying her goodbyes again, and it was something with which he would never interfere. He said his won goodbyes to his father every day.

In the gazebo, DG faced the wind again. It was a cool breeze floating in from the North. She liked to imagine that he was sending her a gift from the Northern Island itself. Her eyes slipped closed as the coolness washed over her cheeks. 

_I'll always love you, Wyatt. I wish we'd had our chance. I wish you'd been able to meet your son. He looks like you. He walks like you. I bet he'll even talk like you when he's older. You can be at peace, because I'm ok. Jeb will take care of me, and I'd like to think you'd approve. Until next year…I love you! _


End file.
